Tu me Creaste como el Angel de la Muerte
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Los Cullen abandonaro a Bella en New Moon. Bella descubre que era un Angel sin personalidad definida, pero su estado al cumplir los 18 la hizo El Angel de la Muerte. Otros como ella la ayudan. Que pasara en el reencuentro con los Cullen 5 años despues?
1. Mi Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo mi nuevo fi espero que les guste**

**Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer excepto los que se saliron de mi cerebrito**

**Resumen: Los Cullen abandonaron a Bella en New Moon. No regresaron. Bella descubre cosas de si misma que nunca se imagino, era un Angel solo que aun sin personalidad definida. Pero el estado en el que se encontraba al poco tiempo de cumplir los 18 se la definio, convirtiendola en el angel de la muerte. Otros como ella la ayudan. Que ocurrira en el rencuentro con los Cullen 5 años despues?**

* * *

Tu me Creaste como el Ángel de la Muerte

Capitulo 1: Mi Nuevo Comienzo

BPOV

Hola a todos para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella Swan para más corto. Tengo ojos chocolate y cabello castaño, ondulado y a media espalda.

Les cuento que hasta hace unos meses yo era la persona más feliz del mundo. Salía con Edward y sentía a los Cullen como mi propia familia. Pero al parecer ellos no pensaban igual de mí, ya que me abandonaron. Me dejaron en un oscuro y doloroso abismo, estoy básicamente muerta. Mi cuerpo se mueve pero en alma estoy muerta. Recuerdo aun esa noche en el bosque y me duele con la misma intensidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Flash Back%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bella, mi familia y yo nos iremos.- dijo Edward

-Pero porque.- dije mientras sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho.

-No puedo seguir fingiendo ser algo que no soy, Bella.-me dijo el seriamente

-No me convienes.- dijo mientras yo sentía algo dentro de mi romperse.

-Tu…no…me quieres.-dijo yo, incluso me costaba articular palabras del dolor que sentía.

-No-dijo en ese momento mi mundo se vino completamente abajo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Fin del Flash Back%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya van 6 mese de eso y aun no lo supero me duele como el primer día. No creo poder recuperarme. Charlie trata con todo incluso trato con amenazas de enviarme a Phoenix pero no funciono.

Son las 7:30 AM, falta una media hora para el instituto por lo que me subo a mi viejo Chevi rojo y salgo camino a la escuela. Las primeras clases pasaron normales. En la hora de almuerzo caminaba con Ang hacia la cafetería, y entonces los vi en la mesa donde anteriormente se sentaban los Cullen. Eran 2 hombres y 1 mujer.

La mujer tenia el cabello castaño nuez, hasta los hombros agarrado en una media cola. El primer chico tenia el cabello castaño, corto y rebelde y el segundo chico tenia el cabello negro lacio y rebelde. Los 3 tenían unos ojos color chocolate parecido al mío. De haber sido ignorante abrí pensado que son vampiros, pero había rasgos que no eran de vampiros en ellos y algo me decía que no lo eran.

Me miraban fijamente escaneando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentía cohibida. Trataba de prestar atención a la plática que se tenía los chicos pero simplemente no podía. Cada vez que volteaba seguían mirándome con un aire de curiosidad y de reconocimiento, como si ya me conocieran eso me tenia muy perturbada. ¡Que por Dios no podía por lo menos disimular! Entonces la campana sonó. Me apresure a salir por la puerta a clase de Biología,……que antes era mi materia favorita ahora la odiaba por todos los recuerdos que hacían mi vida mas dolorosa.

Me senté en mi lugar y vi en la entrada del salón al chico de cabello castaño de la cafetería. Cuando me vio me vio de la misma manera que antes y……me percate que el único asiento vacío era el al lado mío. Al parecer el también se dio cuenta y avanzo hasta llegar a sentarse en el asiento.

-Hola mi nombre es Alexander Johnson, pero me dicen Alex.- dijo con una gran sonrisa. OH por Dios como me recordaba a EL.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella, es un placer- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Igualmente,…………oye esto talvez te suene raro pero debo hacerlo…-dijo Alex- Bueno mira, primero los dos que estaba conmigo eran Kyle y Kymberly son algo así como mis hermanos, y sabemos todo sobre ti, incluyendo lo de los vampiros y todo.

No debo decir la cara de perplejidad que cubrió mi rostro.

-Te explicaremos todo después de clases así que ocupamos ir a algún lado donde podamos hablar. Entiendes.- Yo solo pude asentir.

-Talvez podría ser en mi casa mi padre llega hasta el anochecer.- dijo recuperando el habla.

-Excelente- en eso sonó el timbre-Oops, bueno te vemos en el parqueo a la salida. Bueno de echo creo que te oca Gimnasia con Kim. Adiós.- se despidió con un gesto de la mano ya a lo lejos y yo se lo devolví.

En lo que caminaba a gimnasia estaba completamente en mi mente, es que como no!!! Cada cuanto conoces a alguien que sepa hasta tu mas oscuro secreto alguien que nunca habías visto y que además tiene un aire tan misterioso, llegue al gimnasio y fui a los vestidores a cambiarme. Me sorprendí de que lograra llegar intacta considerando que ni siquiera estaba viendo el camino. Cuando salí vi a la chica que estaba con Alex en el almuerzo Kimberly dejo Alex que se llamaba. Venia hacia mi dando saltos, me recordó mucho a Alice.

-hola Bella mi nombre es Kimberly, prefiero ser llamada Kim, aunque Alex ya te debe de haber hablado de mi, estaba contigo en biología, hay lo siento estoy hablado muy rápido me pasa cuando me emociono.- dijo paresia algo avergonzada.

-Jaja, no te preocupes.- me sorprendí el echo de poder reír con tanta naturalidad.-Esta bien no me molesta.

-Gracias…y enserio solo me pasa cuando me emociono, como hoy porque sabia que ya te podría conocer en persona, por lo general soy bastante tranquila.-dijo ya mas relajada ahora si.

-Claro, te entiendo, y háblame mas de ustedes,…no entiendo que son ni porque saben tanto sobre mi, ni siquiera se nada de ustedes!.-le dije mientras jugábamos voleibol, donde note con sorpresa que ya no era tan mala al menos que era menos torpe.

Ella se río.

-Bueno, aquí no te puedo decir mucho, pero te digo Kyle es mi pareja, el es muy cariñoso y protector, lo amo mucho, Alex como viste es muy directo, y a veces algo serio, pero también es muy protector y amoroso el es soltero……yo soy la mas entusiasta aunque tampoco me paso, me gusta la moda aunque respeto los gusto de los demás y soy algo impaciente, odio que den tantos rodeos a las cosas. Nos encanta la velocidad. Y no nos relacionamos mucho con los demás. Es mas o menos lo que te puedo decir aquí.- dijo sonriéndome lo cual correspondí, también me di cuenta lo cómoda que me sentía con ellos, hace mucho que no reía o hacia una sonrisa sincera.

Ya a la salida fui al parqueo y ahí estaban junto a mi auto. Recostados en el suyo que estaba en el espacio a la par del mío. Su auto era un Lanborgini Murciélago Negro. Me vieron y sonrieron. Me acerque a ellos sin dudar su compañía me hacia sentir cómoda a pesar de conocerlos solo unas horas antes.

-Hola Bella, bueno el es Kyle.-dijo Alex

-Hola Bella es un placer.-dijo el sonriéndome

-Igualmente. -También le sonreí.

-Bien, nos vamos tu nos guías Bella.-dijo Kim

-Claro vamos.-respondí

Monte en mi auto, y salí del parqueo. Ellos siguiéndome detrás en su Lanborgini.

Legamos a mi casa y les invite a pasar, y les hice seña de que se sentaran.

-Pasen siéntense mi padre no llegara hasta la noche.-les dije.- ¿Ustedes comen? Es que no estoy muy segura de que son así que no se si comen.- dije esta vez algo apenada pero es que como iba a saber yo. ¡Aun no sabía ni lo que eran!

-Jaja, no te preocupes será mejor que te sientes no es algo fácil de decir, pero como ya has tenido contacto con lo sobre natural talvez no se complique tanto.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa que me vi obliga da a devolver, ya que no pude resistirme.

-Bueno como empezar…mmm.... haber.- dijo Kim

-Yo lo Hare, mira sabes que en el mundo hay muchas criaturas que no son del todo mito verdad, aunque sus características cambian bastante ¿cierto?- yo solo asentí

-Ahhhh!!!!! Ya deja de dar rodeos, bien empezare así.-dijo Kim mientras que los chicos rodaban los ojos.- Hace muchos años habían un clan de 8 personas que eran diferentes a los humanos comunes, ya que podían contactarse con los espíritus, confiaban en ellos a tal grado que en un momento de verdadera necesidad hicieron un trato con ellos para obtener lo que querían. Se convertían en Ángeles pero sin una personalidad definida ellos las definían según sus sentimientos y experiencias según lo vivido, así se les daba una personalidad. Pero este clan de Ángeles se separo debido a su personalidad elegida, 4 de un lado los de personalidad por decir positiva y los oros 4 de personalidad negativa. Y esos dos clanes no se separaban ya que por sus fuerzas se atraían.- fue relatando Kim pero Kyle la interrumpió, yo solo escuchaba muy atenta.

-Yo continuare,……bien al ser Ángeles estos decidieron no vivir en la tierra y fueron a vivir al cielo tanto los de personalidad positiva como los de negativa. Dejando a la tierra sin Ángeles. Por lo que decidieron que la posibilidad de que naciera Ángeles en la tierra no se detuviera. Entonces selectas personas humanas al ser concebidas en la tierra se les daba esta oportunidad. Y esto aun sigue, varios han decidido irse al cielo pero otros deciden quedarse, y solo hay dos clanes en el mundo, los de personalidad negativa y positiva porque como ya te dijimos estos se atraen para vivir juntos como 2 diferentes familias. Y los clanes solo pueden constar de máximo 4 personas cada uno por lo cual cuando uno sube al cielo, nace otro, pero no nacerá otro si ya hay 4 en cada familia.- Kyle se detuvo y miro a Alex este asintio y me miro. Mi dio gracia ya que parecía que hubieran practicado antes de decirme todo esto. Que ya en si era bastante raro es que ¡¿por dios Ángeles?! Es que ya yo no podía saber que era un mito. ¿Mas bien queda algo que sea mito? porque casi todos están demostrando ser verdaderos.

-El Clan de los positivos esta completo son 4, y creo que ya habrás deducido que somos lo s negativos y somos 3, nos falta 1, esa persona eres tu.- dijo mirándome seriamente.

Eso no podía ser yo ¡Un Ángel! Pero ¿Cómo? No tenia sentido como es que no lo sabía. Además uno negativo que significa ¿que Ángel soy, cual es mi personalidad?

-Si no has notado ciertos cambios desde tu cumpleaños 18, estas más pálida, más cambiada, más ágil.

Es cierto que lo había notado, como el hecho de que podía caminar en línea recta sin tropezar, como no notar eso.

-Pe-pero ¿como, cuando?- dije casi en shock

Jaja, relájate.-me dijo Kim.- Estos son nuestros rasgos para diferenciar los ahora 8 que somos: piel pálida, ojos chocolate como lo abras notado al igual que los tuyos por esa razón eres una de nosotros, bueno también tenemos velocidad, fuerza se nos mejoran los sentidos de la vista, el olfato y el oído y somos inmortales nos atoramos a la edad de los 18 al menos nuestro aspecto. Los cambios irán poco a poco antes de tu cumpleaños 19 tu transformación estará completa.

-¿Ustedes de que son Ángeles?- pregunten sin ya poder ocultar mi curiosidad. ¡Y como hacerlo si tenia 3 Ángeles negativos en mi casa que me decían que soy uno de ellos!

-Hasta que lo pregunto.- dijo Kyle.- Yo soy el Ángel de la Oscuridad, mis poderes se basan en las oscuridad en controlarla, etc., tu entiendes tengo 10 años de Ángel y mi color es el negros.- dijo mientras me enseñaba un brazalete de oro con una gema negra incrustada.- cuando se nos revela la verdad se nos entrega uno de estos brazaletes con el color que nos representa, el tuyo te lo daremos al terminar de explicarte todo. Lo que hace es representarnos, identificarnos y nos ayuda a controlar aun mejor nuestros poderes y una vez puesto no te lo puedes quitar.- Aun miraba el brazalete era muy hermoso y vi que Kim y Alex también lo Traian pero la gema de Alex de color gris y la de Kim de un color café oscuro opaco.

-Mi turno.- dijo Kim.- Yo soy el Ángel del dolor, mis poderes se basan en causar dolor y eso, tengo 5 años de Ángel y mi color es el café.- dijo mientras me enseñaba bien su brazalete.

-Y yo soy el Ángel del Miedo, mis poderes se basan en conocer y hacer realidad los miedos de otras personas, soy el mayor y tengo 15 años de Ángel y mi color es el gris.- me dijo enseñándome también su brazalete.- Nuestra personalidad fue decidida por como nos sentíamos durante nuestra transformación. Yo sentía miedo ya que viví cerca de la segunda guerra mundial y vivía con miedo de que me encontraran.

-Yo sentía que estaba en la oscuridad completamente solo debido a mi forma de ser, nadie se me acercaba.- dijo Kyle.

-Y yo vivía sufriendo de dolor debido a como me trataban y criticaban.- dijo Kim sentí las tima por ellos pero vi que avían vivido algo como yo, solo que yo viví los 3 juntos.

-Y-y yo ¿que Ángel soy?- pregunte mirándolos, algo perturbada. Ellos miraron a Alex, el me miro a mi y me dijo:

-Bueno tu sufriste lo que nosotros sufrimos pero todo junto, tu cuerpo vivía pero tu corazón no, ha estado muerto durante estos 6 meses por lo que eso te convirtió en…- hizo una pausa mirándome y continuo.- EL Ángel de la Muerte, tus poderes se basan en controlar la vida y la muerte, tu color es el color de la muerte, el blanco.

Yo estaba en shock no lo creía yo el Ángel de la muerte, bueno supongo que tenia sentido de verdad me había sentido muerta todos estos meses.

-Y es por eso que serias como nuestra líder, ya que la muerte se basa en la oscuridad, el dolor, y el miedo.-dijo Kim mirándome.

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes, y toma este es tu brazalete entregado por los Dioses.- Dijo Kyle mientras me ponía en la muñeca el brazalete con la gema blanca incrustada.

-Gracias, por todo por hacerme saber que soy y por mejorar mi ánimo tenia mucho de no reír.- dije sinceramente

-No te preocupes estaremos contigo de ahora en adelante nunca mas estarás sola, te ent4renares, te diremos todo lo que necesites y siempre estaremos para ti. Además ya sabes lo que se dice en ciencias, uno negativo mas uno negativo de uno positivo por eso siempre estamos de muy buen humos.- dijo Kim i todos reímos.

-Si tienes razón, y como lo haremos.- dije no sabia cual era el plan.

-Bueno, te iremos entrenando para que controles tus poderes antes de terminar la transformación, luego cuando termines el instituto queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros, tendrás que hablar con tu padre, ah te digo dentro de poco mas avanzada la transformación podrás ya comunicarte con nosotros telepáticamente cuando quieras, y los Ángeles tenemos un escudo contra otras habilidades creo que lo notaste se hará mas fuerte de modo que ninguna habilidad ni física ni mental te afecte.-dijo Alex

-Y ya más adelante cuando ya estés bien controlada y todo si quieres podemos ir a la Universidad a estudiar. Para que así no te quedes sin estudios universitarios.- dijo Kyle- nosotros decimos que Alex y Kim son los hermanos Johnson y ahora tú serias mi hermana adoptiva ya que no nos parecemos tanto, y tampoco calzas tanto con ellos, entones serás mi hermana adoptiva y seremos los Parker.

-Claro me párese muy bien y de verdad gracias.- dije.

-Bien bienvenida a la familia.-me dijo Kim y todos me dieron un abrazo que me hizo sentir de verdad como en familia.

Bueno al parecer mi destino me tenia preparado algo muy diferente a lo que yo creía o hubiera esperado , y talvez si pueda llegar a ser feliz, y mas con la ayuda de mi nueva familia.

Fin de Capitulo 1

* * *

**Que les parecio? Dejen Reviews pero no groserias porfa, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.**

**!!!!!VOTEN!!!!! Como quiero complacerlos les pido que voten para ver que prefieren, en los futuros capitulos, que en el recuentro Bella y los Cullen, Edward este solo y trate de recuperarla y eso o que este con alquien (possiblemente Tanya) y los que traten de recuperarla sean solo los otros y Tanya celosa de bella, amenazas peleas, etc. !!!!!VOTEN!!!!! por lo que prefieran si tienen diferentes ideas a estas demenlas Bye.**

**Priscila **


	2. Te Volvi a Ver ¿Y que?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto los que se salieron de mi cerebrito. **

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo el segundo capi disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Te Volví a Ver ¿Y que?

BPOV

5 Años Después………

-Oye Bella dime ¿cual me pongo?- me pregunto Kim mostrándome dos camisas.

-Mejor la blanca, queda mejor con la falda púrpura.-respondí aunque no lo crean ahora me gusta la moda, si me lo hubieran dicho hace 5 años me hubiera reido en sus caras pero es cierto.

-Tienes razón, como siempre me encanta tu estilo de la moda.-me dijo sonriendo

-Jaja, claro si aprendí de la mejor.- hay Kim coma la quería, es como mi hermana, bueno no, para mi lo es de verdad al igual que Kyle y Alex. Alex y yo hace tiempo que llevamos una relación, solo que es libre ya que no nos queremos de esa forma sino mas como hermanos, así que llegamos al acuerdo de que seriamos pareja hasta que encontráramos a nuestra alma gemela, estamos juntos para protegernos de los que nos quieren dañar.

-Oigan chicas, apúrense que tenemos que escoger casilleros y organizar algunas cosas antes de que empiecen las clases mañana, a y como olvidar las llaves…- empezó Kyle pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Si es cierto como utilizábamos mucho el escenario para cantar y teníamos que pedir permisa cada vez nos dieron uno permanente y nos permitirán tener una copia de la llave!!!!- grite, aunque, no lo crean ahora me encanta cantar a mi y a los demás, nos llena de energía y adrenalina y ayuda mucho a desahogarse.

Me ayudo mucho para olvidarme de ellos y de El. Ya no me duele, mencionen su nombre, enséñenme su foto, recuérdenme lo que viví con el, actuaría indiferentemente. Si lo llegara a ver seria como ver a un extraño. Claro a uno que lo le dirigiría la palabra, a ninguno pero bueno, me entienden.

-¡Bueno listas!- grito Kim saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno vamos, pido conducir.- nos montamos en mi auto un Lanborghini Murciélago Verde, me encanta es mi bebe.

Todos tenemos un auto podríamos tener mas pero no lo vemos necesario, pero la plata nos sobra ya que tenemos el dinero que todos los Ángeles negativos han ido recolectando a través de muchos años y no lo dejaron al irse al cielo. El auto de Kim es un Porsche Amarillo. El de Alex un Jaguar negro y el de Kyle un Ferrari rojo.

-Muy bien es hora.- me meto en mi auto y salimos hacia la carretera y subo la velocidad, ahora me encanta la velocidad.- ¿Que creen que haya nuevo este semestre?-

-No se espero que sea emocionante.- dijo Kim, tan típico de ella.- bueno primero será la fiesta de Dylan de inicio de Semestre y obvio nos invitara.

-Claro, como no si somos el alma de la fiesta siempre les ponemos diversión.- dijo Alex

-Si como no serlo si tomamos lo que sea sin que nos afecte.- dije.- Aunque a veces me da ganas de usar mis poderes en los tarados de pensamientos obscenos es tan asqueroso.- dije

-Si tienes razón.- dijo Kim

Para los que no saben mis poderes son basados en la muerte, puedo controlar lo muerto, devolverlo a la vida o quitarle la vida a algo con solo tocarlo, aunque lo puedo reducir a solo extraer energía, es genial. A y la telepatía, nosotros 4 podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros por, medio de pensamientos o yo que tengo extra el de leer la mente de cualquiera, tal como El.

-Si, decirles que los haré retorcerse de dolor si no se apartan.- los de Kim se basan en causarte dolor tanto física como mental, con solo pensarlo, excepto nosotros, ya que si nos bloqueamos hacemos que también entre nosotros no nos afecte, intensificamos el escudo mental que tenemos por naturaleza que normalmente hace que los poderes de otros seres no sirvan en nosotros.

-Si seria genial, mientra se retuercen de dolor meterlos en una profunda oscuridad.- dijo Kyle cuyos poderes se basan en la oscuridad, hace que tu mente se suma en una total oscuridad interrumpiendo los sentidos por lo que es imposible reaccionar.

-Jaja, me parece muy cruel, pero bueno para aumentar les hago ver sus peores temores.- dijo Alex riendo. Sus poderes se basan en el miedo, puede saber tu peor temor y reconstruirlo aun peor haciéndolo realidad mientras tu mente y cuerpo lo siente real.

-Bueno ya desear el mal no es bueno. En todo caso seguro Dylan repartirá las invitaciones hoy o mañana depende de a quien vea y todo.- dije yo el empezaba a repartir desde un día antes del inicio de clases, ya que la fiesta es el Sábado de 6:00 pm a alrededor de las 3:00 am. Son muy largas y divertidas. Y más si estamos nosotros.

-Si tienes razón.- dijo Alex

-Bueno llegamos.- dije.

Al bajarnos del auto fuimos primero a buscar un casillero escogimos unos cerca del escenario, y metimos nuestros libros.

-En lo que esperamos que habrán la oficina cantemos algo. -Dijo Kim

-Si tienes razón…a ver cantemos……a ya se que tal una de las nuevas, que escribimos, que tal Un Mundo Ideal.- pregunte.

-¡Si! Empecemos-. Grito Kim

Un Mundo Ideal**(es de Aladino la película.)**

(Imagínense ud. quien canta cada parte si)

_**Yo te quiero enseñar**_

_**este mundo espléndido,**_

_**ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.**_

_**Yo te puedo mostrar**_

_**cosas maravillosas,**_

_**con la magia de mi alfombra **_

_**vamos a volar...**_

_**Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,**_

_**nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,**_

_**a aquellos que se aman.**_

_**Un mundo ideal,**_

_**tan deslumbrante y nuevo,**_

_**donde ya vi al subir, con claridad, **_

_**que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...**_

_**Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...**_

_**Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino,**_

_**baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región...**_

_**Un mundo ideal...**_

_**Mira bien lo que hay...**_

_**Allí mil cosas voy a ver...**_

_**Conteniendo el aliento...**_

_**Soy como azul estrella que se va**_

_**y nunca será igual ya otra vez...**_

_**Un mundo ideal,**_

_**Cada vuelta es sorpresa...**_

_**Un horizonte nuevo abrir...**_

_**Cada instante un relato...**_

_**Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,**_

_**juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo...**_

-Sonó genial.- dijo Alex

-Si tiene razón.- dijo Kyle

-Ya casi abren la oficina vayamos caminando.- dije. Entramos en el edificio principal y llegamos a la oficina y al entrar están Ellos ahí.

-Si somos 5 los Cullen y los Hale.- dijo Alice

Cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia voltearon y quedaron en shock al verme.

-Bella.-fue lo única que dijeron en un bajo susurro.

Sentí a mis amigos tensarse pero yo no le di la mas minima importancia y fui hasta donde estaba estada Liana, la secretaria que nos conocen muy bien, ya que pedíamos las llaves mucho, y ahora nos darían unas propias. Al verme avanzar como si nada mis amigos reaccionaron y pude sentir su alivio y felicidad al ver mi reacción.

-Hola Liana, ¿como estas?- dije cortésmente.

-Ah hola Bella, muy gracias, así que ya para el segundo semestre.-asentí.- Que bien, bueno supongo que bienes por las llaves del escenario, toma firma esto y toma las llaves que te vaya bien.- hice lo que me dijo tome las llaves.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho Liana es un gran lugar para entretenernos, y pasarle bien.- dijo Alex mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso. Escuche un gru{ido bajo y solo atine a rodar los ojos.

-No hay de que.- dijo

-Claro que si todo lo que nos tenias que soportar cada vez que veníamos, y todo. Te queremos devolver el favor.- dijo

-Claro, que no más bien me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme.-dijo Liana de nuevo

-Jaja, claro no te preocupes pero enserio te queremos devolver el favor ya veremos como, bueno nos vamos a estrenar las llaves supongo.- dijo Kyle a lo que rei.- Adiós.-

-Adiós chicos.- dijo Liana en lo que salíamos sin siquiera mirar a los Cullen.

Fuimos caminando hacia el escenario, allí abrimos las puertas y entramos.

-Bien, yo saco el equipo.- dijo Kyle

-Te ayudo.-dijo Alex

-¿Cuales cantaremos?-pregunto Kim. Pude sentir desde afuera la presencia de los 5 Cullen. Así que escogí una canción en especial. Estoy seguirá de que ellos también se dieron cuenta de nuestro publico pero como yo actuaba normalmente no le dieron importancia.

-Mmm…no se que tal esta es de las nuevas no ha sido cantada.-dije

-¿Cual?-pregunto Alex

-Emm…"Ya Nada Queda".-le respondí sonrío, todos parecían satisfechos con mi elección.

-De acuerdo empecemos.- dijo Kyle, mientras nos daba un micrófono a cada uno. Y la música empezaba a sonar.

Ya Nada Queda(es de Kudai)

(Imagínese ud. quien canta cada parte si)

_**Puedo oir yu voz diciendo el adios**_

_**destruyendo toda la ilusion**_

_**Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar**_

_**ni siquiera puedo imaginar**_

_**Que al fin te vas de mi lugar**_

_**si hay alguien mas yo no puedo imaginar que....**_

_**Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor**_

_**las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol**_

_**se fué el calor de amarte**_

_**ya nada queda de nuestro amor**_

_**Miro y ya no estas, nadie a quien hablar **_

_**cae la lluvia y no queda mas.**_

_**Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,**_

_**cuando nos miramos al pasar. **_

_**Sin ti no hay mas solo el final,**_

_**sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar **_

_**y es que...**_

_**Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor**_

_**las calles desiertas in luz sin sol**_

_**se fue calor de amarte **_

_**ya nada queda de nuestro amor. **_

_**Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor**_

_**las calles desierts sin luz sin sol**_

_**se fue el calor de amarte**_

_**ya nada queda de nuestro amor**_

_**Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte aqui**_

_**puedo amarte, ser de ti, amor**_

_**tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi...**_

_**Na, na, na, na...**_

Pude escuchar un bramido dolido. Por eso era que a todos le encanto mi elección para que les diera a entender a el y a todos que ya no los quería ni ocupaba. Cantamos un rato canciones del mismo tipo debido a nuestro publico ya que su tristeza nos daba placer a todos aunque suene cruel no se compara con lo que yo sentí.

Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

**Que les perecio? Dejen Reviews**

**Sugerencias, criticas constructivas, cambios etc.**

**Priscila**


	3. ¿Qué, Como, Cuando ocurrió?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los que salieron de mi cabezita los demas son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo la conti espero que les guste.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué, Como, Cuando ocurrió?

EPOV

-Edward alístate saldremos en una hora para la Universidad, hay que inscribirnos y acomodar las cosas en los casilleros.- dijo Alice

Si la Universidad de nuevo, ir a la universidad genial aunque estoy siendo obligado de ser por mi no iría no hago nada desde que la deje hace 5 años, ya no soy nada mis hermanos tratan de distraerme por eso me hacen ir a la universidad. Pero no pueden a veces ni ellos pueden controlarse y tienen recuerdos de ella, ella lo era todo para nosotros, para Esme y Carlise una hija, para Alice una hermana y mejor amiga, para Jasper y Emmet una hermana a quien molestar incluso para Rosalie una hermana que le tienes gran cariño pero lo oculta por medio de peleas e insultos pero sus pensamientos no pueden evitar recordarla. Es muy difícil todos perdimos una parte de nosotros.

Desde que la dejamos ya nadie se siente igual, Alice ya casi no va de compras, Emmet ya no hace bromas, Rosalie siempre esta con sus autos para distraerse, Esme llora continuamente y Carlise trabaja mas para poder mantener su mente ocupada.

Y Jasper le es aun pero siente y tiene que cargar con el dolor de todos y el suyo propio. Por mas que lo oculten no pueden engañarme están tan mal como yo.

Pero se que fue lo correcto. No la condenaría a perder el alma y ser como nosotros solo para mi felicidad. No era justo. No podía arrebatarle el ver a su familia, el tener un hijo en brazos, el llevar una vida humana. Simplemente no podía.

-Edward ya vámonos.- grito Alice, baje las escaleras a paso humano tal vez mas lento la verdad es que no me importa ya nada me importa.

-Bueno vamos.- dijo Rosalie

Nos subimos a mi Volvo, y conduje hacia la Universia de Alaska, donde estudiaríamos los próximos años. No es la primera vez que vamos a esta universidad. La conocemos de arriba abajo. Ya no hay nada nuevo pero insisten en volver.

Llegamos a la universidad y fui al aparcamiento dejamos el auto rumbo a la oficina.

-No hay muchos estudiantes.- dijo Emmet

-Claro que no Emmet, si las clases empiezan mañana solo pocos vienen a inscribirse, instalarse y dan una vuelta para conocer las instalaciones. Algo que nosotros no ocupamos.- dijo con tono agrio, seguía de mal humor por que me obligaran a venir.

-Cuidado Emmet que esta enojado…- dijo Rosalie con tono arrogante. Dios como me saca de quicio. En eso vimos aparcado al otro lado del estacionamiento un Lamborghini Murciélago verde. Emmet silbo.

-Wow, que auto.-dijo Emmet

-Un buen auto, es bueno saber que hay gente que conozca de autos.- dijo Rosalie -Es un Lamborghini Murciélago, un excelente auto y difícil de conseguir además de ese color es aun mas difícil, es muy exótico y muy apreciado.

-Es genial solo míralo.- dijo Emmet

-Si, si bueno ya el auto es lindo y raro vamos a la oficina ya debería de estar abriendo.- dijo Alice empujando a Emmet y Rosalie, para ser tan enana ¡si que tenia fuerza!

-Ya Alice, por favor tranquilízate aun que da mucho tiempo.- dijo Jasper tratando de calmar a su esposa.

-Bla Bla, como sea caminen,…tu también Edward.- dijo, que mas da solo la seguí. Sabíamos perfectamente el camino de memoria hacia la oficina.

-Al parecer hay bastantes estudiantes, hay alrededor de 10, por aquí cerca.- dijo Jasper. Y tenia razón se escuchaba bastante gente en el edificio.

_A ver cual será mi casillero……ese si es el mejor al menos para mi jaja_

_Bien tengo que conocer la universidad, según el mapa por aquí es el salon de medicina._

_Bien empezare a repartir mis invitaciones solo que no veo a muchos de los que usualmente invito por aquí espero encontrarme algunos._

_Wow, el Reimer dia y ya veo chicas lindas espero que sean faciles tengo unas ganas de…_Y lo bloque no ocupaba escuchar aquello con Emmet y Rosalie es suficiente. No necesito más.

-Bien allí es la oficina rápido.- dijo Alice señalando la entrada de la oficina y jalándonos a la vez, ¡como lo hace! De verdad que con ella no se puede cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Entramos al edificio dirigiéndonos hacia la que seria la entrada de la oficina. Entramos a la oficina, una habitación no tan grande ni tan pequeña, ahora con paredes color blanco. Con plantas y cuadros de decoración en la parte de atrás un escritorio en el que se encontraba una joven de unos 30 años de edad.

_Hay dios, estos chicos algunos tan bien portados y otros que por dios no se necesita leerles la mente para saber las barbaridades que están pensando_. Pues si que tenia razón se deduce fácilmente pero ¡oírlo… es aun peor si supiera! Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia volteo a ver y…_…Por dios que atractivos, deben de ser estudiantes_… No enserio como dedujo eso tan brillante.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Liana Carter ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- pregunto amablemente, se veía algo ordinaria, media alrededor de 5.6, cabello rubio opaco, ojos café opaco. Vestía una falda a las rodillas de color negro, blusa blanca y chaqueta negra,… el típico traje de oficina. Creo que Alice se dio cuenta ya que…

_Ah dios es tan poco original su atuendo un día de estos la voy a llevar al centro comercial y le cambiare el estilo completamente a uno mas original porque por dios._-Alice

_Ah, la siento furiosa y a ti divertido, se dio cuenta del atraje de la secretaria cierto_.-Jasper, yo solo asentí.

-Pues si vinimos a inscribirnos.- dijo Alice, enana malvada lo que esconde detrás del rostro nunca es nada bueno.

-Si claro, claro bueno si ya fueron aceptados tendrán que llenar estas formas, poner sus firmas y el numero de cuenta en el que esta depositada cada uno, para la matricula. – dijo la secretaria.

.- Bueno pues nosotros depositamos la plata en una sola cuenta ¿habrá problema?- pregunto Alice

-Pues no claro que no solo demen bien los datos para que no haya confusiones ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la secretaria.

_Ah demonios de nuevo ya estoy aburrida._ Rosalie

_Ah esto lo hacemos mucho ocupo algo nuevo espero que haya algo nuevo este semestre._ Emmet

_Hay no puedo esperar al terminar aquí iremos a comprar, si ocupamos ropa nueva para el inicio._ Alice

_Dios tendremos que ver como nos zafamos, siento a Alice muy emocionada lo que significa que nos quiere llevar de compras, ah. _Jasper, si que tenía razón básicamente Alice estaba haciendo el itinerario de las compras.

-Bien listo, ahora por favor sus apellidos.- nos pidió la secretaria.

-Si somos 5 los Cullen y los Hale.- dijo Alice. En ese momento lo sentí, ese olor no podía ser de alguien que no fuese ella, mis hermanos al parecer lo sintieron y volteamos a ver hacia esa dirección. Allí parada estaba ella, Bella la mujer por la que eh sufrido. Estaba diferente mas madura, más hermosa.

-Bella.- fue lo unico que salio de nustros labios. Se vei tan diferente tenia un aire algo siniestro y estaba seria sin mirarnos.

Vi que venia acompañada, atrás de ella, una chica de cabello café nuez y dos chicos uno de cabello castaño, corto y rebelde. Otro de cabello negro y rebelde. Se pusieron rígidos al vernos y voltearon a ver a Bella, pero algo en ella los hizo relajarse. Me pregunto que fue, especialmente que pasara ahora.

-Hola Liana, ¿como estas?- dijo cortésmente. Sin siquiera mirarnos.

-Ah hola Bella, muy gracias, así que ya para el segundo semestre.-asintió.- Que bien, bueno supongo que bienes por las llaves del escenario, toma firma esto y toma las llaves que te vaya bien.- hizo lo que le dijo y tomo las llaves.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho Liana es un gran lugar para entretenernos, y pasarle bien.- dijo el chico de cabello castaño mientras abrazaba por detrás a Bella y le daba un beso. Esto me hizo sentir una furia en mi internos, quien era ese ¿será su novio?

-No hay de que.- dijo, como no ayudar a los 4 orgullos de la universidad, Isabella Parker, hermanastra de Kyle Parker y los hermanos Alexander y Kimberly Johnson.

Así que Bella es la hermana adoptiva del chico de cabellera negra Kyle Parker. AL parecer el tal Kyle y Kim están juntos. Y el otro chico Alex, ¿que será de bella, su novio? En solo pensarlo me enfurecía y Jasper obviamente lo sintió.

-Claro que si todo lo que nos tenias que soportar cada vez que veníamos, y todo. Te queremos devolver el favor.- dijo la llamada Kimberly.

-Claro, que no más bien me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme.-dijo Liana de nuevo

-Jaja, claro no te preocupes pero enserio te queremos devolver el favor ya veremos como, bueno nos vamos a estrenar las llaves supongo.- dijo Kyle a lo que Bella rio. Su risa era ahora aun más musical.- Adiós.- dijo de nuevo.

-Adiós chicos.- dijo Liana mientras salían sin siquiera mirarnos.

_Era Bella, tengo que hablar con ella por dios no pueden quedarse así las cosas. _Alice

_Si es mi hermanita al fin la veo de nuevo. _Emmet

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9_ ……Rosalie, no entiendo para que me bloquea.

_Que mezcla de emociones, dolor, cariño, emoción, arrepentimiento, confusión, Wow son muchas. _Jasper

-Bien chicos ya todo esta listo firmen aquí y pueden irse.- Alice lo hizo y salimos rápido de la oficina. En busca de Bella. Según lo que dijo ese chico Kyle, irían a estrenar las llaves del escenario.

-Bien se dirigían al escenario.- dijo Alice corriendo rápidamente pero a paso humano.

Llegamos a la entrada del escenario y abrimos un poco la puerta solo para ver sin que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Bien, yo saco el equipo.- dijo el chico llamado Kyle, trate de leerle la mente y no pude con ninguno era el mismo caso que Bella, que significaba.

-Te ayudo.-dijo el tal Alex

-¿Cuales cantaremos?-pregunto la chica llamada Kim.

-Mmm…no se que tal esta es de las nuevas no ha sido cantada.-dijo Bella, acaso ¿ellos las escribían?

-¿Cual?-pregunto Alex

-Emm…"Ya Nada Queda".-le respondió Bella y Alex sonrío, todos parecían satisfechos por alguna razón que no entendí, dios que frustrante no poder leerles la mente.

-De acuerdo empecemos.- dijo Kyle, mientras les daba un micrófono a cada uno. Y la música empezaba a sonar.

Ya Nada Queda(es de Kudai)

(Imagínese ud. quien canta cada parte si)

_**Puedo oir yu voz diciendo el adios**_

_**destruyendo toda la ilusion**_

_**Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar**_

_**ni siquiera puedo imaginar**_

_**Que al fin te vas de mi lugar**_

_**si hay alguien mas yo no puedo imaginar que....**_

_**Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor**_

_**las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol**_

_**se fué el calor de amarte**_

_**ya nada queda de nuestro amor**_

_**Miro y ya no estas, nadie a quien hablar **_

_**cae la lluvia y no queda mas.**_

_**Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,**_

_**cuando nos miramos al pasar. **_

_**Sin ti no hay mas solo el final,**_

_**sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar **_

_**y es que...**_

_**Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor**_

_**las calles desiertas in luz sin sol**_

_**se fue calor de amarte **_

_**ya nada queda de nuestro amor. **_

_**Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor**_

_**las calles desierts sin luz sin sol**_

_**se fue el calor de amarte**_

_**ya nada queda de nuestro amor**_

_**Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte aqui**_

_**puedo amarte, ser de ti, amor**_

_**tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi...**_

_**Na, na, na, na...**_

Esa canción me dolió, tanto que no pude reprimir el gemido de dolor. Creo que se dieron cuento. No me importo. Salí corriendo a paso humano hasta el auto con mis hermanos siguiéndome.

-Cálmate Edward- dijo Jasper.

-Tranquilízate, tienen algo diferente definitivamente no son humanos tenemos que averiguar que son, y además hablar con Bella.- dijo Alice mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Vamos con Carlise y Esme.- dijo Rosalie en tono seco.

* * *

**Es pero que les alla gustado.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!! Sugerencias, ideas, criticas constructiva, etc .... pero no groserias porfa.**

**Y les aviso para el proximo capi tardare un poco mas ya que estoy empezando examenes parciales asi que tenganme paciencia ok. Grax chao**

**Priscila**


	4. Perseguidos y Espiados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto los que se escaparon de mi cabezita.**

**Aqui esta el siguiente capi, y de verdad SORRY por durar tanto tuve un monton de problemas incluso me quedo un poco mas corto el capi. SORRY de veras.**

**Pero igual Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Perseguidos y Espiados

Hoy es el primer día de la universidad de mi segundo semestre. Alex y Kyle estudiaron arquitectura. Y Kim y yo diseño de modas no es por parecer creídas pero hemos ganado bastante vendiendo algunos de nuestros diseños. Y Alex y Kyle también vendían continuamente planos de algo y todo eso sin a ver terminado la carrera, siempre se preguntaron si estas cosas creativas se deberían a que somos Ángeles, pero no estamos seguros. Y claro llevamos varios cursos artísticos pero también unos más productivos.

Ya estábamos en la universidad, y nos habían entregado el horario.

-Bueno Kim y yo tenemos:

Costura

Dibujo

Libre

Medicina

Canto

-Almuerzo

Baile

Biología

Libre

Administración

Diseño de ropa

-De acuerdo y nosotros tenemos:

Mate

Medicina

Libre

Biología

Canto

-Almuerzo

Baile

Dibujo

Libre

Administración

Diseño de estructuras

-De acuerdo nos vemos mas tarde en el escenario.- dije con Kim siguiéndome.

-¿Oye que harás si los ves e intentan hablarte?- me pregunto Kim mientras nos dirigíamos a Costura.

-¿Quiénes?- dijo indiferentemente sabia a quienes se refería pero no me importo.

-Sabes quienes, los chupasangre esos, los Cullen.-

-Ahh ellos, nada ¿porque habría de hacer algo? –pregunte me.

-Lo se pero que si se acercan de mas, tengo ganas de luchar pero…- dijo Kim me di cuenta de que éramos seguidos por los Cullen, algunos de ellos y muy impresionados del hecho de que Kim supiera que eran así que decidí usar la telepatía.

_-Shhht, calla.- le dije_

_-Si ya me di cuenta jaja están como en shock al saber que lo se. Me pregunto que harán. – pensó a lo que reímos juntas._

_-No lose no son muy originales probablemente en un rato nos acorralen para interrogarnos.- pense_

_-Y ¿que haremos?- me dijo era obvio que quería divertirse. _

_-Nos divertiremos con ellos un rato antes de clase te parece.-_

_-Si genial me encanta.- dijo gritando en su mente._

En eso entramos un pasillo deshabitado que utilizábamos de atajo, era más corto y siempre estaba vacío por lo que evitábamos toparnos con alguien. Sentimos alguien tras nosotros eran los 5 y de repente nos acorralaron contra la pared.

-¿Como pudiste?- dijo Rosalie que era ahora la imagen pura de la furia.

_-Y a esta ¿que le pico?- me pregunto kim mentalmente. _

_-Yo diría más bien a quien mordió. – le respondí y ambas reímos_

-¿Que demonios te parece tan gracioso?- grito

Yo volví a ver a Kim u luego a ella sonriendo malévolamente.- ¡Tu!!- dijimos ambas a la vez- Ahora si se pueden apartar de nuestro camino, no llegaremos tarde a clases.- dije Hicimos ademán de irnos pero nos bloquearon el paso. Todos nos miraban fijamente.

-Será mejor que se aparten- dije, supongo que por la furia mis ojos se pusieron de color blanco, me pasa cuando me enojo y son de ese color ya que la furia activa mis poderes y el color de mis poderes es el blanco. Y esto los hizo retroceder y Kim y yo salimos de ahí hacia nuestra clase.

La clase paso normal luego fuimos a clase de dibujo y luego a la hora libre fuimos con Alex y Kyle al escenario, como siempre. Y de nuevo los Cullen nos seguían solo que más cuidadosos que antes.

Mientras cantábamos entro Dylan al salón. Dylan es un chico de cabello rubio algo largo pero no tanto con buen cuerpo. Es de los chicos más populares de la universidad junto con nosotros. Y cada semestre hace una fiesta el inicio.

-Hola chicos, supongo que saben a que vengo.- dijo Dylan entrando.

-Hola Dylan- dijimos los 4 al unísono.

-Jaja, bueno aquí están sus invitaciones, será el sábado de esta semana.-dijo

-Claro ahí estaremos.-le respondió Kim

-Eso espero sin ustedes la fiesta no será nada, será aburridísima que seria de una fiesta sino están las almas de la fiesta en ella.- dijo

-Jajaja, si lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes no te desharás tan fácil de nosotros, chao.- le dije con una sonrisa nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Chao.- dijo saliendo. A lo lejos pudimos escuchar como saludaba a los Cullen y seguro por su bellaza los invito a la fiesta, esto seria genial. Ellos aun no me han conocido.

-Oigan, ahora que lo pienso, va haber que avisarles a los chupasangres que por esta zona no pueden casar, es nuestro territorio y mas le vale no cazar en el.- dijo Kyle

-Tienes razón, además de que los desgraciados tiene que matar un ser vivo para alimentarse, lo hacen en nuestro territorio, Ja, ni siquiera se como pueden hacerlo, la sangre es tan repugnante, iuu.- dijo Alex estremeciéndose.

Si preferiria morir de hambre que alimentarme de sangre, o a costa de un ser vivo inocente.- dijo Kim con repugnancia.

-Concuerdo con todos.- dije, a lo que reímos.

Las clases siguieron como cualquiera, no nos topamos mas con los Cullen, ni concidimos en ninguna clase. La verdad no me importa mas bien estaba pensando de hoy en la tarde la ida al mall. (**Centro comercial así le decimos aquí)**

Iríamos al mall donde compraríamos la ropa para la fiesta y lucir sensacionales, compraríamos traje de baño, la ropa accesorios, etc. Ya que seria una fiesta en la piscina nocturna, empezaba a la 6 y terminaba alrededor de las 3 depende de cuanto llegas a aguantar, en nuestro caso no importa ya que no necesitamos descansar ni alimentarnos, podemos hacerlos pero no abra cambio alguno, esa es una de las razones de que somos el alma de la fiesta podemos tomar lo que sea y cualquier cantidad sin que nos afecte. Y así lo hacemos, por eso me parece genial. Si la Bella que vieron hasta ahora les impresionó, quien sabe que harán cuando vean el resto.

-Al fin las clases terminaron, tengo unas ganas de ir al mall.- dijo Kim, a lo que Kyle y Alex suspiraron, jaja siempre terminan cargando las bolsas.

Montamos en mi Lanborghini Murciélago y salimos en dirección al mall del centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar la primera en salir del auto fue Kim seguida por mí y luego por los chicos.

-Bien ¿donde empezamos?-dije

-Pues no se que tal primero a Channel y luego a Dior, y luego…- dijo Kim

-Bueno ya, ya empecemos por esas 2 hay tardaran como tres horas para que seguir con la lista.- dijo Kyle en realidad tenia razón pasábamos horas en tan solo esas dos tiendas eran nuestras preferidas aunque también nos gustaba Victoria Secret, aunque para comprar cosas diferentes….

-Jaja, que poca paciencia Kyle, deberías de estar acostumbrado siempre son así.- dijo Alex poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Kyle.

-Es por eso, ya perdí la paciencia que tenia.-dijo suspirando. Entonces Kim se acerco a el y se puse de puntillas.

-Y no tendrías un poco de paciencia por mi, tu esposa, que tanto te quiere y te adora.- dijoKim antes de besarlo.

-Mm, talvez.- Respondió Kyle en medio del beso.

-Hey tan melosos en el cine no-dijo Alex riendo y yo le acompañe.

-Y por que no ¿Qué hay de malo?-dije dándole en beso

-No se ya se me olvido.- dijo riendo al igual que yo.

-Bueno ya vamos, muévanse.-dijo Kim empujándonos a los 3.

Entramos primero a Channel, había de todo nos probamos cualquier cantidad de ropa que ni la pudimos contar, los chicos estaban sentados en los bancos de los probadoras dándonos su opinión claramente aburridos. No entiendo que les parece aburrido nosotras pasmos probándonos ropa dando nuestras opiniones y las pasamos de lo mejor, se que talvez crean que he cambiado mucho ya que antes odiaba ir de compras pero si he cambiado soy alguien totalmente diferente de la que era mis amigos me ayudaron a ello a no ser la Bella de antes débil he inútil que unas simples palabras la derrumban, ahora soy un ángel fuerte de carácter frío con los que me lastiman y la dulce con los que me aprecian. Y gracias a eso soy feliz.

-AHHH!!!!! Que tal este.- dijo Kim, si definitivamente lo soy.

-Me parece bien pero que tal color amarillo es mejor para la piscina, yo llevare el naranja.- dije

-¡Si!!! Tienes razón.- grito Kim

Así pasamos toda la tarde fuimos a Gucci, Dior, Tommy Hilfigher los chicos tenían que comprar unas cosas, Victori Secret, etc. Fuimos a muchas tiendas. Hace rato que lo sabia y estoy segura que los demás también lo sabían, los Cullen llevaban desde que salimos de la universidad siguiéndonos así que me conecte con los otros mentalmente.

_-Hey como que no se dan por vencidos-. _pense

_-Si desde que se enteraron que lo sabemos no paran de seguirnos.- _penso Kim_.-Y como se enteraron hablando con Bella se me salio y estaban cerca.- _

_-Ah era por eso, pero por dios ¿creen que no nos damos cuenta?- _dijo Kyle

_-Un humano normal no lo haría y creen que eso somos.- _dijo Alex

_-Bueno entonces actuemos como humanos y vamos a comer ¿no?- _dije

-Ey tengo hambre vamos a comer ¿no?- pregunte ya en vos alta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!- dijeron los tres al unísono y nos encaminamos a Pizza Hut que era el restaurante mas cercano.

Nos pedimos una pizza mitad jamón y mitad brasileña, nos encanta siempre la pedimos así. La única desventaja es que a la par del restaurante se encuentra otro de platos exóticos y constantemente sirven morcilla, y para los que no saben nosotros repudiamos el olor a sangre, lo odiamos, huele fatal. Y en esos momentos pasaron bastante cerca de la ventana con uno de esos platillos y… les juro que si pudiéramos abríamos vomitado por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a una de nuestras habilidades, el de bloquear el olfato para no olerlo pero si percibí que los Cullen se dieron cuenta de ello. Pude ver la confusión de sus rostros a varios metros de nosotros y al decir varios quiero decir alrededor de 250 metros. Según ellos para que no nos diéramos cuenta.

-Ah, ya quiero que sea sábado la fiesta será genial.- dije

-Si seremos el alma de la fiesta como siempre.- dijo Kim

-Si, lo malo es que tenemos que hacer de guardaespaldas.- Dijo Kyle abrazando a Kim y Alex a mí.

-Si tienes razón abra que cuidarlas de todos esos tarados que se quieren pasar de listos.- dijo Alex, y escuche a lo largo un gruñido.

-A pero una cosa ¿que usaran?- pregunto Alex

-Mmm..., pues……la mini negra sandalias negra el bikini rojo y accesorios etc.

- Yo una mini morada y sandalias moradas y un bikini rosa pastel.- dijo Kim

-Ah, dios va ser aun mas difícil y es que tienen razón, como contenerse cuando usan ¡ESO!- dijo Kyle, besando a Kim y Alex a mi.- Si con costos nos contenemos nosotros.- a lo que todos reímos. Volvimos a escuchar el gruñido.

Ja, si tan solo supiera, si supiera todo lo que ha cambiado……

Fin del Capitulo 4

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, sugerencias, ideas, criticas constructivas, etc, pero porfa no groserias.**

**Diganme si creen que es necesario poner este capi en Edward Pov ok? Grax**

**Y gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews animadome a continuar. bye**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


	5. Persecucion y Sospechas

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen solo algunos que se me escaparon de mi cerebrito.**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi lo habria puesto ayer pero estoy sin internet ya que cambiamos la compu en mi casa, y en esa la internet no funciona aun tendre que esperar pero mi mama me ayudo a connctarme con la vieja compu.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Persecución y Sospechas

EPov

Era el primer día de clases en la universidad, ya habíamos decidido vigilar a Bella para averiguar quienes eran exactamente quienes andaban con ella. Carlise y Esme habían reaccionado muy felices al saber de Bella pero nos dijeron que la vigiláramos no sabíamos con quien se estaba metiendo y ni siquiera si eran humanos ya que tenían algo diferente además de que tampoco podía leerles la mente. Luego de que recogiéramos los horarios y comparáramos clases fuimos a buscar a Bella la encontramos cerca de la entrada con la otra chica llamada Kim así que nos dispusimos a escuchar.

Al parecer acababan de comprobar horarios ya que la chica se despidió a lo lejos.

-De acuerdo nos vemos mas tarde en el escenario.- dio con Kim siguiéndo a Bella.

-¿Oye que harás si los ves e intentan hablarte?- le pregunto Kim mientras caminaban, se estaba refiriendo a nosotros claro y queríamos saber la respuesta.

-¿Quiénes?- dijo indiferentemente ¡Como si no supiera! Que era lo que le ocurría a mi Bella…no ya no era mía pero iba a luchar porque volviera a ser así. Y pronto.

-Sabes quienes, los chupasangre esos, los Cullen.- ¿Qué sabían que somos Bella se los había dicho? Los demás estaban al igual que yo en shock. Bella no… ella no se atrevería ¿O si? Se veía tan diferente que no podía saberlo con certeza. Pude leer los pensamientos de todos.

_-¡QUE esta maldita entupida como se atreve a decírselo! -_Rosalie

_-Que pe-pero como pudo.- _Alice

_-¿Qué ella lo revelo?-_ Emmet

_-¿Por que lo hizo?-_Jasper

Seguían en shock por lo que no todo era muy coherente, y volvimos al escuchar la voz de Bella.

-Ahh ellos, nada ¿porque habría de hacer algo? –pregunto mientras veía fijamente a Kim, que are ¿que ya nos había olvidado del todo?

-Lo se pero que si se acercan de mas, tengo ganas de luchar pero…- dijo Kim se quedaron ambas mirando fijamente un rato y Luego sonrieron ¿de luchar esa chica del tamaño un poco mas alta que Alice? Definitivamente no era normal además no necesitaba ser Jasper para sentir la furia procedente de Rosalie que iba creciendo.

_-Ja luchar quien se cree la enana, es como del tamaño de Alice- _Emmet

_-Si supiera que con un movimiento mío su vida acabaría, no seria mala idea_.-Rosalie

En eso entraron un pasillo deshabitado que parecía ser un atajo atajo, era más corto y no había nadie por ahí para retrasarlo a uno. No pudimos detener a Rosalie así que la tuvimos que alcanzar, acorralando a Bella y Kim en la pared.

-¿Como pudiste?- dijo Rosalie que era ahora la imagen pura de la furia y sus pensamientos aun peor. Bella y Kim se miraron fijamente y rieron.

-¿Que demonios te parece tan gracioso?- grito Rosalie de nuevo.

_-Estas malditas hijas de/piiip/-_ Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas maldiciéndolas mentalmente.

Bella y Kim volvieron a mirarse y pusieron una sonrisa malévola y dijeron.- ¡Tu!!- dijeron al unísono, aumentando la furia de Rosalie si era posible claro- Ahora si se pueden apartar de nuestro camino, no llegaremos tarde a clases.- dijeron e hicieron ademán de irnos pero Jasper y Emmet les bloquearon el paso.

-Será mejor que se aparten- dijo Bella ahora parecía aun más furiosa que Rosalie, y por un momento sus ojos se pusieron blancos y mis hermanos y yo de la impresión nos apartaríamos y ellas se dirigieron a su clase. Seguíamos, de nuevo en shock ¡Que demonios pudo ser eso!

Después de eso las clases fueron normales, aburridas, etc. Cada vez que podíamos vigilábamos a bella y sus amigos. Al parecer una de sus horas libres concilio con la nuestra así que los seguimos fueron al escenario y los vigilamos desde afuera.

Mientras cantában entro un chico llamado Dylan al salón. Era un chico de cabello rubio algo largo.

-Hola chicos, supongo que saben a que vengo.- dijo Dylan entrando.

-Hola Dylan- dijeron los 4 al unísono.

-Jaja, bueno aquí están sus invitaciones, será el sábado de esta semana.-dijo

-Claro ahí estaremos.-le respondió Kim

-Eso espero sin ustedes la fiesta no será nada, será aburridísima que seria de una fiesta sino están las almas de la fiesta en ella.- dijo

-Jajaja, si lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes no te desharás tan fácil de nosotros, chao.- le dije con una sonrisa nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Chao.- dijo saliendoLuego al salir quedo de frente con nosotros t nos dijo:

-¿Ustedes son nuevos no? – Asentimos- Bueno tengan están invitados a mi fiesta este sábado en mi casa. Nos vemos.

_-Como no invitarlos si son hermosos atraerán a muchos_- interesado-_ y ademas con los Parker y los Johnson y ellos será la fiesta del siglo. Nadie anima mejor una fiesta mejor que los Parker y los Johnson._

-Oigan, ahora que lo pienso, va haber que avisarles a los chupasangres que por esta zona no pueden casar, es nuestro territorio y mas le vale no cazar en el.- dijo Kyle ¿Su territorio, que demonios eran, sabían tanto y ademas reclamaban territorio?

-Tienes razón, además de que los desgraciados tiene que matar un ser vivo para alimentarse, lo hacen en nuestro territorio, Ja, ni siquiera se como pueden hacerlo, la sangre es tan repugnante, iuu.- dijo Alex estremeciéndose. ¿No matan seres vivos? Entonces son vegetarianos verdaderos diría nada de carne ni que perjudique seres vivientes, desde cuando Bella era así. Y como que les repugnaba el olor a sangre. ¿Por qué?

Si preferiría morir de hambre que alimentarme de sangre, o a costa de un ser vivo inocente.- dijo Kim con repugnancia.

-Concuerdo con todos.- dijo Bella, a lo que todos rieron.

El resto del día fue normal a la salida nos encontramos en mi auto para seguir a Bella, al parecer irían al mall, no estaba muy seguro, ¡Que frustrante era no poder leer sus mentes!

-Al fin las clases terminaron, tengo unas ganas de ir al mall.- dijo Kim, a lo que Kyle y Alex suspiraron, no entendi el porque.

Montaron en el Lanborghini Murciélago Bella conducía al parecer era suyo ya que nadie hizo el ademán de conducir solo ella. Y salieron, seguidos de nosotros. La primera en bajarse del auto fue Kim. Y los arrastro adentro.

-Bien ¿donde empezamos?-dijo Bella

-Pues no se que tal primero a Channel y luego a Dior, y luego…- dijo Kim

-Bueno ya, ya empecemos por esas 2 hay tardaran como tres horas para que seguir con la lista.- dijo Kyle, esta vez tampoco entendí, pero me dije que lo haría mas tarde.

-Jaja, que poca paciencia Kyle, deberías de estar acostumbrado siempre son así.- dijo Alex poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Kyle.

-Es por eso, ya perdí la paciencia que tenia.-dijo suspirando. Entonces Kim se acerco a el y se puse de puntillas.

-Y no tendrías un poco de paciencia por mi, tu esposa, que tanto te quiere y te adora.- dijoKim antes de besarlo.

-Mm, talvez.- Respondió Kyle en medio del beso.

-Hey tan melosos en el mall no-dijo Alex riendo y al igual que Bella.

-Y por que no ¿Qué hay de malo?-le dijo Bella dándole un beso, entonces pude sentir una ira contenida en mi interior luchando por salir. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?!

-No se ya se me olvido.- dijo Kyle riendo junto con Bella.

-Bueno ya vamos, muévanse.-dijo Kim empujando a los 3.

Entraron a muchas tiendas, ellas muy entretenidas comprando y probándose ropa y ellos sentados en los probadores dando opiniones. Entraron a tiendas que Alice hubiera comprado de sobre pero no lo hizo de la impresión, todos lo estábamos. El ver a Bella disfrutar ir de compras casi tanto como Alice era algo que creímos imposible.

-AHHH!!!!! Que tal este.- dijo Kim mostrando le a bella una salida de playa azul que andaba puesto.

-Me parece bien pero que tal color amarillo es mejor para la piscina, yo llevare el naranja.- dijo pasándole uno igual pero amarillo.

-¡Si!!! Tienes razón.- grito Kim, me recordaba mucho a Alice.

Visitaron muchas tiendas, luego de un rato decidieron ir a comer a Pizza Hut, se pidieron una Pizza, en un momento vimos que todos hicieron ademán de asco como si algo olerá horrible y quisieran vomitar, pero Lugo volvieron a la normalidad.

-Ah, ya quiero que sea sábado la fiesta será genial.- dijo Bella

-Si seremos el alma de la fiesta como siempre.- dijo Kim

-Si, lo malo es que tenemos que hacer de guardaespaldas.- Dijo Kyle abrazando a Kim y Alex a Bella. De nuevo me enfurecí.

-Si tienes razón abra que cuidarlas de todos esos tarados que se quieren pasar de listos.- dijo Alex, y yo deje salir un gruñido y Jasper me hizo calmarme.

-A pero una cosa ¿que usaran?- pregunto Alex

-Mmm..., pues……la mini negra sandalias negra el bikini rojo y accesorios etc.- dijo Bella. ¿Cómo iba a usar eso en una fiesta llena de universitarios desgraciados que se creen muy listos, lo hace apropósito o que?

- Yo una mini morada y sandalias moradas y un bikini rosa pastel.- dijo Kim, dios otra.

-Ah, dios va ser aun mas difícil y es que tienen razón, como contenerse cuando usan ¡ESO!- dijo Kyle, besando a Kim y Alex a Bella, sentía ganas de ir y arrancar a bella de las manos de ese estúpido.- Si con costos nos contenemos nosotros.- a lo que todos rieron. Y volví a soltar un gruñido detenido esta vez por Alice.

Luego de esto partieron a su casa que era al igual que la nuestra algo internada en el bosque. Fuimos rápido a casa a dejar el carro y volvimos a vigilar que hacían, teníamos claro que no eran humanos, lo que luche para que Bella lo fuese, quería saber que era ahora y quien fue el maldito que evito que viviera su vida.

Llegamos justo en el momento el que entraban a la casa.

-Fui, al fin.- dijo Kyle

-Estoy exhausto.- dijo Alex

-Que Exagerados.- dijeron Kim y yo a la vez.

-Oigan aun no tengo sueño cantemos algo hay muchas nuevas canciones que no hemos cantado aun.- dijo Bella

-De acuerdo ¿cual?- Pregunto Kyle

-No se pueden ser White Horse o Our Song.- dijo Bella

-Bah, cantemos ambas y ya aun es temprano.- dijo Kim

-OK- dijo Alex mientras ponía un disco en el reproductor y luego se sentaba junto a Bella pasándole el brazo por la cintura. Me enfurecí de nuevo. Kim y Kyle estaban en la misma posición. Y la música empezó a sonar.

White Horse (Taylor Swift)

(Ud. imagínense quien canta cada cosa)

_Say you're sorry, that face o fan angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believe in you_

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid girl I should've known_

_I should've known_

_**Chorus**_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let my down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

_Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I dint know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so mane dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, well now I know _

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_And there you are on you knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry…_

Cause I'm not your princes, this _ain't a fairytale_

I'm gonna find someone someday

Who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now too late for you and your white horse

To catch me now

Oh try and catch me now

It's to late to catch me now.

-Me encanta esa canción que escribiste e genial.- dijo Kim, Kyle y Alex asintieron y Bella sonrío. Esa canción la había escrito ella entonces, eso me entristeció el saber que fui el causante de la inspiración de esa canción, me sentía horrible y Jasper lo sabía.

-Bueno y ahora Our song.- dijo Alex mirando a Bella, y la música comenzó de nuevo.

Our Song (Taylor swift)

(Ud. imagínense quien canta cada cosa)

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...__**(Chorus)  
**__  
Our Song is the slamming screen door  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
and when I got home...before I said amen  
asking God if he could play it again__**(Repeat Chorus)**_

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
and the note that said...

I've heard every album listened to the radio  
waited for something to come along as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
when we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
cause it's late and his mama don't know  
our song is the way he laughs  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
and when I got home...before I said amen  
asking God if he could play it again

Play it again, Play it again  
oh yeah uh huh yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I...wrote down our song

BPov

_-Sonó genial.- dijo Kyle. Nos conectaos mentalmente_

_-Ah, demonios aun siguen espiándonos ¿que hacemos?-pregunto Kyle_

_-Di no lose actuar como humanos creo que seria lo mejor.-pensé_

_-Yo también, así que hay que fingir dormir.- pensó Kim_

_-Si aunque seria agradable jugar de nuevo un rato.- pensó Alex_

_-Claro, y ay sabemos como.- pensó Kyle- Bueno manos a la obra._

-Aww, estoy cansada.- dije

-Si ya vámonos a dormir- dijo Kim- No iremos a nuestra habitación, Buenas noches.

-Nosotros también subiremos a nuestra habitación, Buenas noches.- dijimos Alex y yo, seguros de que estarían escuchando. Lo siento Edward es lo que te buscaste y no tendrías que escucharlo si no estuvieras espiando. Pero que mas da es el solo el que se esta causando sufrimiento, la verdad no me interesa. Te vas dando cuenta de que no somos humanos y de lo MUCHO que ha cambiado en mí. Los cambios que su partida causo.

Fin del Capitulo 5

* * *

**Que les parecio? **

**Dejen Reviews, sugerencias criticas constructivas, perguntas, etc. Pero no groserias porfa.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que commentan y me dan animos de seguir. Lo aprecio mucho.**

**Ya possiblemente en el siguiente capi sea la fiesta!!!!! Aqui es donde Los Cullen veran el verdadero cambio de Bella y no solo emocionalmente si no que tambien veran cosas que los hagan sospéchar aun mas......**

**Bye**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


	6. La Fiesta de Dylan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer excepto los que se escaparon de mi cabesita.**

**Aqui les dejo el capi lo habria puesto ase 3 dias pero estaba donde mi primo y ahi no hay internet asi que tuve que ponerlo hasta hoy disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: La Fiesta de Dylan

BPov

Era sábado, ya era el día de la fiesta de Dylan, no habíamos tenido más incidentes con los Cullen, diariamente nos seguían pero no le dábamos importancia. Y hoy estábamos concentrados en la fiesta, eran las 4 teníamos 2 horas para la fiesta. Y nos estábamos alistando.

Kim utilizando una mini morada y sandalias moradas y un bikini rosa pastel, que se le veía muy bien, y yo una mini, negra sandalias negras, el bikini rojo y ambas con nuestros respectivamente accesorios.

La casa de Dylan es cerca de la playa por lo cual sus fiestas son de playa ya sea en su casa con la piscina o en la playa y el mar. Esta seria en el mar y Dylan pondría lo necesario, comida, bebidas (que seguro ocupara mucho) y la música aunque nosotros también cantamos un rato.

Luego de terminar de vestirnos alistamos lo necesario y nos terminamos de peinar y de los últimos detalles.

-Chicos terminamos.- dijimos al unisonó mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-Wow- dijeron los chicos. Alex llevaba una pantaloneta azul y una camisa blanca con sandalias azules y Kyle una panta gris y una camisa blanca con sandalias grises.

-No baben- dije yo.

-Sí, no ensucien el piso.- dijo Kim,

-Como no hacerlo.-dijo Kyle

-Si nos están provocando.- dijo Alex llegando a mi lado y dándome un beso y poniendo sus manos en mi cadera.

-Oye no te comas a mi amiga, que la ocupo.- dijo Kim que esta con Kyle con la mano de él en su cintura, ambos riendo.

-Que se puede hacer, lo comprendo esto es una tortura.- dijo Kyle besando el cuello de Kim

-Jajaja, bueno ya vamos.- dije yo salimos y nos montamos en el Jaguar Negro de Alex. Esta vez el conduciría.

EPov

-Muy bien alístense que nos quedan dos horas.- dijo Alice, hoy sería el día de la tan ansiada fiesta,(nótese el sarcasmo). Lo único que me hacia venir esta fiesta era…

-Edward apúrate.- no, no era mi querida hermana Alice sino el hecho de que Bella estaría ahí, ocupo saber que sucede, que es ahora, con quienes se junta, y el hecho mas importante, quien es ahora…

_-¡¡¡¡¡Demonios donde deje mi bikini verde!!!!!-_ Rosalie

_-Edward mejor te apuras antes de que…-_ Jasper

_-¡Edward Masen Cullen será mejor que te des prisa a no ser que quieras que suba!-_Alice

¡Demonios! Que aquí uno no puede tener unos minutos de paz. Me aliste con una panta verde con una camisa gris. Baje ahí estaban los demás. Alice con una falda gris y un bikini morado, Rosalie una falda fatiga con un bikini verde, Jasper con una panta beige y una camisa blanca y Emmet con una camisa gris y una panta verde oscuro. Esme y Carlisle estaban también allí.

-Bien chicos que les vaya bien.- dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo.

-Sí, y tengan cuidado y estén atentos.- dijo Carlisle. _Edward tienes que tratar de averiguar que ocurre con bella y esos amigos que dices, por lo que me han dicho no creo que sean humanos… que ninguno lo sea.- _solo asentí. Era algo de lo que ya había pensado ni Bella ni sus amigos parecen humanos y eso me entristecía, ya que luche por que Bella siguiera su vida humana, dejándome sufrir yo, pero ni aun así lo logre.

-Bueno vamos- dije y nos montamos en mi Volvo.

APov

Pobre Edward se que está sufriendo, desde que vimos a bella se siente peor ya que sabe al igual que los demás, que Bella ya no es humana aunque no estamos seguros de que es.

El caso es que nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta, oh, oh de repente veo una visión…

…………_.………………………………………Visión…………………………………………………_

_Bella y sus amigos se encuentran en el escenario acaban de terminar de cantar suben otro chico y el tal Dylan. Este trae dos botellas de algún licor._

_-Bien es hora de ver quién puede más aquí la invicta Bella, contra su retador de esta vez.- el chico les dio a cada uno una botella era de Whisky._

_-Bien a ver quien resiste mas- grito el tal Dylan._

_Bella y el otro chico empezaban a beber, Bella bebía como desesperada hasta acabarse la botella de primero. Y la levanta._

_-Muy bien la otra vez ganadora Bella Parker un aplauso.- y todos empezaban a aplaudir._

……………………………………………_Fin de Visión………………………………………………_

¡Que! Como hizo bella eso. No lo creía es, es imposible. Edward me miraba con los ojos prácticamente desorbitados, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

-Oigan que sucede se siente mucha sorpresa e incredulidad.- dijo Jasper

-Hey, estamos aquí no puedes ignorarnos dinos que sucede.- dijo Emmet

-Demonios, ya dígannos qué diablos sucede!!!!!- dijo mas bien grito Rosalie

-Es que acabo de ver a Bella en…un concurso de beber y se bebió…una botella de whisky como si fuera agua.- dije Edward seguía en shock, con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Cómo, Bella mi hermanita, bebiendo en un concurso?- asentí

EPov

¡No! Eso no podía ser, no mi Bella no es de esas chics que beben y menos así y esa cantidad, con ese lugar lleno de desgraciados que buscan cualquier oportunidad para… tengo que evitarlo. En eso a Alice le llego otra visión.

…………_.………………………………………Visión…………………………………………………_

_El concurso acaba de terminar y Bella avanzaba hacia sus amigos sin tropezar ni balancearse. _

_-Volviste a ganar, wow era tan obvio.- dijo Kim_

_-Jajaja, si es demasiado fácil- dijo Bella_

_-Me pregunto si te sería tan fácil contra mí.- dijo Kyle_

_-Posiblemente, ya que Bella tiene práctica y terminaría antes que tu.- dijo Alex y Kyle se encogió de hombros.- Y como estas.-_

_-Mm, lucida.- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros_

_-Yo no diría lo mismo de el.- dijo Kim señalando al otro chico que con costo se mantenía en pie._

_-Jaja, si.- dijo Kyle_

……………………………………………_Fin de Visión………………………………………………_

Como demonios podía Bella seguir lucida, era imposible es como si…

_-Es como si de verdad solo hubiera tomado agua. Como si no se hubiera tomado lo botella, Edward incluso camino en línea recta sin tropezar.-_Alice asentí.

-Ya casi llegamos- dije

BPov

-Al fin llegamos- dijo Kim mientras descendíamos del auto. Y Dylan salía a recibirnos.

-Que bien llegaron, pasen por favor que la fiesta ya empezó y ocupamos que se encienda.- nos dijo ya había bastante gente adentro.

-Que exagerado.-dijo Kim, mientras entrabamos en la playa.

-Oye empieza a preparar el escenario.- dije

-Por supuesto, esitá casi listo cuando ya terminen de llegar los invitados empezaremos las actividades, a ver si consiguen seguir invictos eh.- dijo Dylan

-Por supuesto ya lo veras, jaja.- dijo Alex

-Nadia nos gana.- dijo Kyle, en eso escuchamos un carro llegar, eran los Cullen que descendían del Volvo.

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato les aviso la hora de acuerdo.- dijo y nosotros asentimos vimos y escuchamos cuando recibió a los Cullen.

Nos dirigimos a la barra a beber algo yo pedí un brandy, Kim igual, Kyle un Vodka y Alex también. Y nos dispusimos a hablar un rato con, los demás.

EPov

Desde que llegamos no nos dirigieron ni una mirada se encontraban en la barra, nunca imagine a Bella bebiendo así y menos un Brandy es aun peor que el Whisky. En eso Dylan se acerco a ellos. Así que me dispuse a escuchar.

-Bien está todo listo si trajeron el disco con la música.-dijo Dylan

-Si claro toma,..Bien vamos.- dijo Bella y se dirigieron hacia el escenario y tomaron los micrófonos.

-Bien es hora vamos a cantar, esta vez será una canción llamada: Tell Me Why -dijo Bella y la música comenzó.

Tell Me Why (Taylor Swift)

(Imagínense quien canta que)

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, i took it hard  
and down here from the ground i see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
you tell me that you love me then cut me down  
and i need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
and here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
well i get so confused and frustrated  
forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
you tell me that you want me, then push me around  
and I need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..

why Do you have to make me feel small  
so you can feel whole inside  
why Do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
you tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
you ask me for my love then you push me around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, i remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why  
why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
now you know

-Bien es hora de empezar el concurso- dijo Dylan y me acorde de la visión de Alice

BPov

-Bien es hora de ver quién puede más aquí la invicta Bella, contra su retador de esta vez.- Dylan nos dio a cada uno una botella era de Whisky.

-Bien a ver quien resiste mas- grito el Dylan.

Empezó a beber a gran velocidad de por si esto era como tomar agua para mi al terminarme la botella la levanta en los aires. En señal de victoria.

-Muy bien la otra vez ganadora Bella Parker un aplauso.- y todos empezaban a aplaudir.

Empecé a descender del escenario hacia los chicos.

-Volviste a ganar, wow era tan obvio.- dijo Kim

-Jajaja, si es demasiado fácil- dije

-Me pregunto si te sería tan fácil contra mí.- dijo Kyle

-Posiblemente, ya que Bella tiene práctica y terminaría antes que tú.- dijo Alex y Kyle se encogió de hombros.- Y como estas.-

-Mm, lucida.- dije encogiéndome de hombros como si nada.

-Yo no diría lo mismo de el.- dijo Kim señalando al otro chico que con costo se mantenía en pie.

-Jaja, si.- dijo Kyle

Después de eso la fiesta continuo cada uno en un concurso siempre ganando, bailamos, charlamos, bebimos, Etc. A las 3:00 AM quedaban pocas personas asi que nos dirigimos a casa. Llegamos, nos cambiamos, y nos dispusimos a descansar mirando la tele y charlando ya tranquilamente.

EPov

Luego de eso no paso nada mas, y fue la común fiesta de universitarios, charlaban, bebían, bailaba y los muy borrachos se iban a… da es algo que no tengo ganas de pensar. Bella y sus amigos partieron a las 3:00 AM, ya quedaba poco gente, pero no lo entendía Bella y sus amigos no lucían cansados. No entendía para nada que eran dormían pero estaban demasiado despiertos, aunque los había visto dormir eso si, de verdad nada encajaba. Mi familia y yo partimos y al llegar a casa ya ahí nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme.

-Bien chicos como les fue.- dijo Esme

-Bien fue muy entretenido.- dijo Alice ahh, no me extraña.

Luego de eso les comunicamos a Carlisle y Esme todo lo ocurrido. Desde que Bella bebió sin que le afectara, su falta de cansancio, su emoción, todo sus cambios.

-Wow, nunca imagine a Bella hacer eso- dijo Esme con una mano tapando su boca para evitar los sollozos.

-Definitivamente, va a ver qué es lo que ocurre con Bella, es definitivo que no es la bella que conocimos.-dijo Carlisle

* * *

**Que les perecio?**

**Dejen REviews, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, dudas, etc; pero porfa groserias no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado Bye.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

* * *


	7. Tenemos que Hablar

**Los personajes no me pertenesen sino a Stephanie meyer solo me pertenecen los que salieron de mi cerebrito.**

**Sorry!!!!! Por hacerlos esperar tanto ademas de que este capi es mas corto de lo norma eso es por que el fin de semana estuve con un rota virus que no me daban ganas de hacer nada asi que por eso es. Pero igual aqui se los dejo.**

**!Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Tenemos que hablar

BPov

Hoy es Domingo y estábamos en casa descansando después de la gran fiesta, jaja no había que leer mentes para saber lo impresionados que estaban los Cullen. Sus caras eran de lo mejor, nada hubiera comprado sus expresiones. El problema ahora era que sabía que molestarían mas y tenía un presentimiento no solo de ellos si no de alguien más…

-Hey Bells lo sientes tu también cierto…- me pregunto Kim asentí

-Si tengo el presentimiento de que los veremos pronto.- dijo Alex

-Si pero que tan pronto.- dijo Kyle

.-No lo se- dije- pero bueno que mas da además siento que pronto vendrán los Cullens no es de extrañarse.- dije y los demás suspiraron.

-Si ahora no nos dejaran en paz.- dijo Kim

EPov

Lo habíamos decidido iríamos todos a hablar con Bella. Hay nos estábamos alistando así que me vestí rápidamente, me puse un jeans azul y una camisa celeste. Y baje.

Ahí ya estaban todos solo faltaba Carlisle que lo escuchaba ya bajando.

-Bien creo que ya nos podemos ir, vamos.- grito Alice y salimos corriendo en dirección a casa de Bella.

KPov (Kim)

Los escuchamos venir se estaba cercando habíamos acertado siempre lo hacemos.

-Ya casi llegan.-dijo Alex

-Si porque no vamos a recibirlos.-dijo Kyle

-Claro- dijo Bella.

Salimos al porche y nos sentamos en la mesa que había ahí yo en piernas mi querido Kyle y Bella en las de Alex esperando su llegada solo les quedaban unos pocos metros.

EPov

Estábamos a pocos metros de la casa de Bella y pude sentir su olor en la entrada, lo sabían nos estaban esperando. Esto no nos sorprendió ya sabíamos que no eran humanos. Estaban sentados en el porche Kim en el regazo de Kyle y Bella en el regazo de Alex lo cual me enfureció de una forma que tenia gas de ir separarlos a la fuerza.

-_Cálmate Edward-_ me dijo mentalmente Jasper así que me obligue a relajarme. Al vernos se pusieron de pie.

-Ah……, sabíamos que vendrían así que entremos ya que dudo de que nos podamos deshacer de ustedes.-dijo mi ángel, mire a mi familia antes de avanzar estaban como yo nerviosos de saber las cosas que averiguaríamos en especial Carlisle que le encanta aprender cosas nuevas, y Rosalie bueno ella estaba furiosa y no se necesitaba el don de Jasper para saberlo.

-Bella antes puedo hablar contigo.- le pedí. Se encogió de hombros

-Supongo- dijo- los alcanzamos luego y nos fuimos lo suficientemente lejos.

-Que es lo que te ocurrió, que ocurrió con la Bella que yo conocí.- le dije

-Am, esta en frente tuyo.- dijo

-No la que yo conocí fue a Bella Swan la human dulce e inocente, no a Bella Parker la fría y mala.- dije

-Exactamente, yo no soy la misma tonta inocente que antes, cambie gracias ¿a que? A ti claro esta.- dijo

-Bella… yo solo quería protegerte, y tu vienes y te empiezas a revolcar y salir con otro.- dije subiendo el tono.

-Ay que lastima pero déjame decirte que es culpa tuyo, yo me largo.- dijo bella

Luego volvimos a la casa y entramos en la casa y nos sentamos ya los demás estaba ahí esperándonos.

-Bien ¿que quieren?- dijo Alex

BPov

-Solo queremos hacer unas preguntas, bella.-dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno háganlas no tenemos todo el día.- dijo Kim

-Bella ¿que ocurrió después de que nos fuimos?- pregunto Alice

Umm, pues….- empezó diciendo Bella- Seguí con mi vida claro era como si estuviera muerta no sentía ganas de vivir Charlie quería enviarme de nuevo a Phoenix pero no lo deje, varios meses después conocí a Alex Kim y Kyle, Alex era mi compañero de laboratorio y Kim iba conmigo a Gimnasia, nos fuimos conociendo y haciendo amigos, volví a sonreír volví a vivir, no falta decir la alegría y el aprecio que Charlie les tenia a ellos por curarme, luego no graduamos y decidimos venir a la misma universidad y Bla Bla Bla…y aquí estamos.

-¿Y por que Kyle y tu dicen ser hermanos?- dijo Jasper

-Por que nos queremos como tal y Charlie acepto deporsi dice que nos tiene un cariño paternal.- dijo Kyle, demonios sabíamos que no nos estaban diciendo la verdad como odiaba no poder leer sus mentes.

-¡Demonios deja de mentir sabemos que ninguno es humano asi que ya digan la verdad!- dijo mas bien grito Rosalie.

-Rosalie cálmate- dijo Emmet sujetándola.

-Jajaj, wow al parecer alguien anda de malas hoy. Dijo Bella y Rosalie le mando una mirada asesina.

-Bella dime que son ustedes.- dijo Carlisle

-Mm, Rose lo dijo no somos humanos, confórmense con eso.- respondió a lo que Carlisle suspiro. Esme solo miraba a Bella con una mirada entre feliz y triste.

-Bueno que poderes tienen.- volvió a preguntar

-Pues que le digan sus hijos ahora nos pasan espiando ¿no? Ellos deberían haber visto algunos.- dijo a lo que nos sorprendimos al saber que no eran humanos.

-Pues ni tantos.- dijo Emmet

-Solo sabemos que lo que comen no les afecta, no puedo leer sus mentes, son fuertes y coordinados y no dudo que veloces- mientras decían esto ellos sonreían no exactamente con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Y sus ojos cambian de color cuando se enojan lo vimos una vez, básicamente son las características de cualquier vampiro.- termino Alice

-Si claro es el colmo que ellos no puedan diferenciar a los de su propia especie.- dijo Alex

-Claro que podemos el punto es que no les hemos visto ningún poder diferente para poder tener una idea.- dijo Emmet. Entonces Rosalie se soltó y estaba por atacarlos pero de repente empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo me recordó al don de Jane. Y luego paro.

Emmet la ayudo a ponerse en pie y la recostó en su pecho ella respiraba agitada.

-¿Qué fue eso, quien lo hizo?- dijo Emmet frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que? Ah eso fue Kim, pensé que Kyle lo haría…- dijo Bella

-Iba ah pero Kim se me adelanto la verdad me da igual, que vea de lo que somos capaces.- dijo este

-Así que otro de sus poderes es causar dolor con la mente.- dije

-No esa solo es Kim, de eso se basan sus poderes de dolor.- dijo Bella

-Entonces los poderes de cada uno se basan en algo diferente.-pregunto Carlisle

-Algo así.- dijo Alex

-Tienen muchos poderes en común ósea de su naturaleza.- pregunto Carlisle

-Um, no hay necesidad de alimento, velocidad, fuerza, mejores sentidos, belleza, inmunidad, resistencia, etc.- respondí aburrida.

En eso escuchamos un ruido afuera, nuestros otros visitantes habían llegado, así que nos pusimos de pie.

-Al parecer nuestros otros invitados llegaron vamos a darles la bienvenida.- dijo Kim y salimos de la casa seguidos de los Cullen.

EPov

¿Otros invitados, pero quienes, serán como ellos o no? Se pusieron de pie y los seguimos hacia el exterior de la casa. Al salir vislumbramos en el internos del bosque unas sombras. Estas avanzaron y los vimos……

KPov

Hace meses que los esperábamos y hasta hoy se dignaron a aparecer, cuando teníamos visitas, esto iba a ser muy interesante…

Fin del capitulo 7

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**Dejen Reviews, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, dudas, etc, pero porfa groserias no. Si no les gusto mi historia no la lean y ya.**

**Espero que les haya gustado no era nada impresinanate ya que lo bueno viene en el siguiente capi pero sin este no iba a calsar bien. Asi que lo tuve que poner. Grax. Bye**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


	8. Enemigos, Pelea y Descubrimientos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto los que salieron de mi cabecita.**

**Aqui les dejo el capi es un poco mas corto pero creo que quedo interesante.**

**Que lo disfruten!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Enemigos, Pelea y Descubrimientos

**BPov**

Llevábamos meses esperándolos, en realidad pensábamos que llegarían antes, aunque ahora con los Cullen aquí seria interesante. Se enteraran de lo que somos, aunque eso no nos preocupa, ni tampoco nuestros visitantes: Los Ángeles Positivos.

-Al fin nos conocemos Isabella, he oído hablar mucho de ti.- dijo el líder de ellos, yo no los había conocido personalmente pero Kim, Kyle y Alex me hablaron de ellos con lujo de detalles que prácticamente los conocía.

El líder Max, era un tipo pelinegro de cabello corto en pico y ojos café. Sus poderes se basaban en el Amor por ello era el líder, y su color el rojo. Luego estaba Cristina, ella era pelirroja y de ojos verdes. Sus poderes se basaban en la luz y su color era el amarillo. Luego Ethan, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Sus poderes se basaban en la valentía, y su color era el verde. Y por ultimo Jane, de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Sus poderes se basaban en la tranquilidad y su color el rosa pastel.

Y posiblemente ya lo habrán deducido pero somos enemigos naturales. Completamente opuestos. Amor-Muerte. Luz-Oscuridad. Valentía-Miedo. Tranquilidad- Dolor. Y ellos también están en parejas Max y Cristina, e Ethan y Jane. Solo que ellos estan juntos de verdad a diferencia de nosotros Kim esta con

Kyle pero si recuerdan yo y Alex en realidad no nos queremos de esa forma sino como hermanos pero estamos juntos para no salir lastimados, hasta que encontremos nuestra alma gemela.

-Si al fin Max y yo también he escuchado hablar de ustedes, Cristina, Ethan, Jane.- ellos solo asintieron.

-Honestamente los esperábamos antes, tal como nos habían mandado a decir no se supone que los positivos tienen moral.- dijo Kim en forma de burla.

-Hmp, saben que nuestros poderes no definen nuestro estado emocional al igual que ustedes, podemos reír, llorar, sentir dolor, etc.- dijo Max

-Jajaja es cierto nosotros vivimos felices.- dijo Kyle

-Malditos………entiendo perfectamente por que somos enemigos. – dijo Max

-Así ¿por que?- pregunto Alex

-Porque ustedes son unos desgraciados sin límites.- respondió Ethan

-Wow, hasta que alguien mas hablo empecé a creer que eran mudos y Max era el portavoz.- dije en burla, cosa que los ponía aun más furiosos.

**EPov**

Ninguno de nosotros lograba entender nada. ¿Positivos? ¿Negativos? No logro comprender nada. Son enemigos por lo que dicen pero ellos dicen que los estuvieron esperando… demonios nada tiene sentido. Tampoco podía leer la mente de esos seres que a juzgar por su imagen deduje que eran de la misma especie de Bella.

-Ja, no nos rebajaremos a sentir emociones como la furia contra ustedes.- dijo Jane

-Jajaja, nosotros…. Claro en todo caso solo ustedes sienten furia nosotros vivimos relativamente feliz y tranquilos al contrario de ustedes. ¿Qué es? ¿Que tanto amor los empalago? Jajajaja.- dijo Bella

_-Edward siento una furia extrema saliendo de aquellos.-_ pensó Jasper

_-Edward ¿que sucede?-_ pregunto mentalmente Carlisle

_-Dios esto no se ve bien alguien saldrá lastimado.-_ pensó Esme, siempre tan maternal.

_-Edward no entiendo nada, tampoco puedo ver ya el futuro.-_ pensó Alice

_-Demonios, como si no fuera difícil de comprender. ¡Ahora me enredan mas!- _pensó Emmet, jajaja típico….

-No se que pensar… yo quiero a Bella pero ella contó nuestro secreto aunque también la hicimos sufrir mucho…- pensaba Rosalie lo cual me sorprendí, en eso me miro y bloque sus pensamientos luego de mandarme mil y un amenazas y maldiciones mentales.

**-**_Ush, esto me tiene tan frustrada antes si podía verlos pero ahora no puedo ver nada, por que será. ¿Lo habrán hecho a propósito? ¿O inconscientemente, tiene que ver con ellos o con los otros?_-Alice

-Son unos malditos debería……- dijo Max pero sus amigos los detuvieron.

-Cálmate Max no te rebajes, a los negativos.- dijo uno de ellos seguía sin comprender ellos eran los positivos y Bella y sus amigos los negativos, pero ¿de que?

-Bien esto no nos llevara a ningún lado.- dijeron los…positivos, como los llaman lo otros. Al fijarme bien también pude notar que todos tenían el mismo color de ojos de Bella, ese hermoso color chocolate.

-Que ridículos les da miedo pelear.- dijo Kyle cosa que enfureció a los otros.

-Tienes razón hagámoslo- dijeron.

Fue increíble de repente de las espaldas de los "positivos" empezaron a emerger unas grandes alas blancas de ángel!!! Entonces vi a Bella y los demás les ocurría lo mismo solo que sus alas eran negras. Positivo-Blanco- Negativo-Negro. Ahora eso tomaba mas sentido pero no podía estar equivocado esas sin duda eran alas de Ángel.

-Ahora los venceremos, los Ángeles positivos siempre ganan.- dijo Max, si ya lo había dicho eran Ángeles estaba en shock pude ver que mi familia también.

-Eso dirás tu, como se supone que nos vencerán cuando sus poderes se basan en cosas tan patéticas, contrarias a nosotros: Max-Amor; Cristina-Luz; Ethan-Valentía; Jane-Paz.- dijo Bella.

Mientras los nuestros son basados en cosas realmente fuertes: Yo-Dolor; Kyle-Oscuridad; Alex-Miedo: y Bella-Muerte. Son cosas que de verdad hacen daño.- dijo Kim

¿Que? Sus poderes son de cosas negativas pero mi Bella sus poderes son de la ¿muerte? ¿Porque? ¿Que define los poderes? De verdad no lo entiendo.

**BPov **

-Ya verán.- dijo Max y se elevaron al igual que nosotros.

Así empezó una pelea entre los Ángeles positivos y los Ángeles negativos, eran poderosos lo admito pero como dije antes sus poderes son basados en algo que hace el bien mientras los nuestros en algo que destruyera por lo que causan daño tal como no lo hicieron a nosotros. Luego de pelear bastante tiempo con los Cullen siempre de espectadores.

Todos se detuvieron.

-Bien supongo que sera todo, lo admitimos son poderosos.- les dije

-Hmp, nosotros igual tienen razon no se pueden comparar poderes reparadores con poderes destructivos. Adios.- dicho esto desaparecieron.

_-Dios que mal ahora va a ver que explicarles a los Cullen.-_ pensó Kyle

_Y ¿Porque?-_ pregunto Alex

_-Porque ahora no dejaran de molestar hasta que les digamos.-_ Kim

_-Tiene razón además es hora de que vean que es mejor pensar antes de actuar para que tus acciones no afecten a otros_.- pensé yo y ellos asintieron

-Creo que hay algo que no entendemos,……Bella ¿podrías contarnos tu historia?

-Ah, que queda si no, no dejaran de molestar ¿o si?- pregunte- Vamos adentro.- una vez adentro todos tomaron asiento al igual de nosotros y comenzamos a explicar.

-Será mejor que ellos empiecen para que lo vean desde su punto de vista y conozcan nuestro pasado.- dije y Kim comenzó a hablar.

-Nuestra historia comenzó hace muchos años, un clan de 8 personas que eran diferentes a los humanos comunes, ya que podían contactarse con los espíritus, confiaban en ellos a tal grado que en un momento de verdadera necesidad hicieron un trato con ellos para obtener lo que querían. Se convertían en Ángeles pero sin una personalidad definida ellos las definían según sus sentimientos y experiencias según lo vivido, así se les daba una personalidad. Pero este clan de Ángeles se separo debido a su personalidad elegida, 4 de un lado los de personalidad por decir positiva y los otros 4 de personalidad negativa. Y esos dos clanes no se separaban ya que por sus fuerzas se atraían.- fue relatando Kim.

-Al ser Ángeles estos decidieron no vivir en la tierra y fueron a vivir al cielo tanto los de personalidad positiva como los de negativa. Dejando a la tierra sin Ángeles. Por lo que decidieron que la posibilidad de que naciera Ángeles en la tierra no se detuviera. Entonces selectas personas humanas al ser concebidas en la tierra se les daba esta oportunidad. Y esto aun sigue, varios han decidido irse al cielo pero otros deciden quedarse, y solo hay dos clanes en el mundo, los de personalidad negativa y positiva porque como ya te dijimos estos se atraen para vivir juntos como 2 diferentes familias. Y los clanes solo pueden constar de máximo 4 personas cada uno por lo cual cuando uno sube al cielo, nace otro, pero no nacerá otro si ya hay 4 en cada familia.

-Hace 5 años encontramos a Bella el clan de los positivos estaba completo nosotros éramos 3, sabíamos que Bella tenia esa oportunidad, pero si ella estaba teniendo buenos sentimientos así que no creímos posible que terminara con nosotros pero luego comenzamos a sentirla cambiar sus sentimientos drásticamente, así que decidimos observarla y así era, esta rota y vimos que había pasado poco tiempo para su cumpleaños 18, que es el momento donde todo se decide, así fue como fue decidido los poderes se basan en nuestro sentimientos en ese momento.- dijo Alex

-Fue luego cuando le explicamos todo y le contamos la historia, al terminar el instituto nos dispusimos a entrenar a nuestra líder.- dijo Kyle

-¿Líder?- pregunto Emmet

-si Bella es nuestra líder ya que sus poderes son mas poderosos que nosotros tres juntos. Cunado al fin domino bien sus entrenamientos, entramos a la universidad, Alex y Yo estudiamos arquitectura, y vendemos de vez en cuando algunos planos y Bella y Kim estudiando diseño de modas aunque aun sin graduarse han vendido muchos diseños y son muy conocidas. – dijo Kyle

-Espera, espera ¿estas hablando de la famosa marca P&J?- pregunto Alice

-Claro, Parker & Johnson,- dijo Kim

-AHHHHHHHHHH, me encanta esa marca.-grito Alice

-Alice cariño cálmate déjalos terminar.- dijo Jasper tranquilizándola

-Bueno y por mi lado me sentía sola, muerta básicamente mi cuerpo se movía solo por que lo movieran no tenia vida, por eso se me otorgo este poder. Luego llegaron ellos y me ayudaron dando me una nueva oportunidad para vivir.- dije

Luego de eso los Cullen se retiraron cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

**EPov**

Entonces ¿Era yo el causante? Soy el causante de las desgracias de su pasado, y ahora en su presente no soy nada para ella, tengo que recuperarla ¡no me rendiré!!!!

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado!!!!!**

**Dejen reviews, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, dudas, etc. pero groserias no porfa.**

**Les adelanto en el proximo capi viene un nuevo personaje pero no es de mi creacion. Bye**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


	9. Visitantes de los Cullen

**Hola a todos , de verdad lo siento se me olvido avisarles que estaba empezando examenes y tenia que estudiar, e iba a durar un poco mas ademas de que me dio adiccion por unos fics, ya que tambien me encanta leer fics no solo de Twilight si no tambien de naime asi que lo siento. Aqui les dejo el capi.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Visitantes de los Cullen

**EPov**

Lo había decidido iba a recuperar a Bella a cualquier costo. Hoy nos habían dado el día libre en la universidad, ya que tenían que hacer unos arreglos en los edificios. Así que me vestí con lo que Alice me había dejado en la cama y baje a la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte

Tendremos 2 visitantes.- me dijo Alice, pero me bloque por lo que no pude leer su mente.

-¿Cuando llegan?-pregunte

-Pues en…3…2…1…ya- dijo Alice y por la puerta entraron Kate y Tania Delany lo que me faltaba.

-Hola Eddie tengo mucho de no verte y te extrañaba, asi que acompañe a Kate hoy para verte.- dijo Tania

-Primero Tania no me digas Eddie, sabes que no me gusta, segundo suéltame.- dije con molestia.

-Pero Eddie yo vine a estar contigo.- dijo y luego pensó: _Podemos ir a tu habitación para pasar un buen rato quiero sentir tu_/ la bloque no necesitaba escuchar eso.

-Tania suéltame- dije

-Edward iré a visitar a los Johnson, junto con Jazz, Em y Rose ¿vienes?- me pregunto Alice

-Claro- dije

-¿Quiénes son los Johnson?- pregunto Kate

-Son unos chicos de la universidad, no son vampiros, pero tampoco son humanos.- dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces ¿qué son?- pregunto Tania mientras trataba de quitármela de encima.

-Mm, pues no se si les podemos decir tenemos que preguntarles, ahora.-dijo Alice

-Bueno pues yo voy, vine para estar con mi Eddie y no estaré separada de él.-dijo Tania

-Tania cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Eddie, que no soy tuyo y que me sueltes, maldita sea.- dije

-Pero Eddie no puedes déjame aquí sola.- dijo Tania

-No podemos ir me gustaría conocer gente nueva.- dijo Kate

-Pues supongo que sí- dijo Jasper

-Me adelantare y preguntare.- dijo Alice y desapareció por la entrada. Escuche mi celular sonar y conteste.

**-Edward si pueden venir aquí los estamos esperando.-** dijo Alice y colgó

-Bien vamos.- dije y salimos corriendo hacia la casa bueno es más bien una mansión por si no lo había especificado. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y entramos.

-Hola a chicos hasta que llegaron.- dijo Alice burlonamente. Rose se adelanto y saludo seguida por Emmet y Jasper y luego por mi y luego Alice dijo:

-Bueno les presento a Kate Delany- dijo

**BPov**

Alice presento a una chica de cabello color Rubio claro, ojos topacio. Luego al lado de ella estab una chica de cabello rubio cobrizo. Agarrada del brazo de Edward no se por que pero una parte de mi se enfureció aunque nadio lo noto sabia disimular muy bien y creo que mi arrebato de ira tenia que ver con el hecho de que recién perdone a los Culle y ya traen a esa Zorra aquí. La chica Zorra (jaja ya tiene apodo) se acerco al frente y me miro retadoramente. Y dijo:

-Yo soy Tania Delany, novia de Edward-dijo

-Que no soy tu novio Tania, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que no entiendes?- dijo Edward con molestia.

-Pero Eddie que dices, sabes que te quiero y tu a m, ¿Por qué negarlo?- la zorra, digo Tania. _**(lo siento se me confunden de verdad se parecen) **_Luego de eso Kate se sento al lado de Alex y los demás en el otro sillón. Estuvimos charlando animadamente. Con las bromas de Emmet los aullidos de la zorra, etc. Incluso note que Kate y Alex se llevaban de maravilla.

Creo que al fin encontró su alma gemela, pronto lo nuestro acabara como lo acordamos si todo marcha como lo planeo, el y Kate serán pareja me encargare de eso. Quiero que Alex sea feliz, se lo merece.

En eso los oí a lo lejos, a nuestros viejos amigos, nos venían a visitar, teníamos mucho de no verlos.

-Alguien se acerca.- dijo Emmet

-Parecen ser 5.- dijo Kate

-Es que son 5.- dijo Kyle

-Los habíamos invitado hace un tiempo, y al fin vinieron.- dijo Kim

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Edward lo ignore y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, en cuestión de segundos la traspasamos, mis 5 queridos amigos licántropos, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry.

-Que hay Bella, chicos, Cullens.- bajando el tono a uno de desagrado al final.

-Todo bien Jake- dije

-IU, que asco huele a perro como diablos los dejan entrar.- dijo Tania, a lo que, todos se enfurecieron. Y yo me puse en frente de ella.

-Mira zorra, ellos son mis amigos tu aquí no eres nada y si no te gusta, te puedes largar.- dije.

-Como te atreves a llamarme zorra, imbécil.- dijo

-Pues con solo decirlo así de fácil, pero cierto a tu cabeza hueca le cuesta procesar eso.- dije, volteándome a mirar a Jake.

**JPov (Jake)**

Lo que dijo esa rubia me enfureció, estaba por atacarla haste que bella se puse delante de ella y le dijo:

Mira zorra, ellos son mis amigos tu aquí no eres nada y si no te gusta, te puedes largar.- dijo Bella

-Como te atreves a llamarme zorra, imbécil.- dijo

-Pues con solo decirlo así de fácil, pero cierto a tu cabeza hueca le cuesta procesar eso.- dije, volteándome a mirarme pude ver como la rubia se le iba a lanzar y de repente se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el suelo. Sabía quien había sido.

-Bien hecho Kim- dije

-Gracias, Jake-dijo

En eso la rubio dejo de convulsionar y se levanto que hasta que echaba humo.

**EPov**

-Tania se voltio a verme y dijo:

-Vámonos Eddie no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- dijo

-Primero, no me digas Eddie, segundo vete tu sola, tu te auto invitaste, yo me quedo aquí.- le respondi.

-¡QUE!!!- dijo

-Lo que oíste, así que adiós.- salió de la casa furiosa mientras yo y los demás reíamos.

-Eso fue genial- grito Emmet

-Mm, bien hecho, se hubiera quedado un segundo mas la hubiera echo añicos, a esa zorra, sin ofender Kate.- dijo Bella, me alegro el hecho de que ya no me hablaba con aquella frialdad de antes si no como a un amigo.

**APov**

Vi que Edward sonreía, Bella lo estaba tratando como a cualquier otro, a diferencia de antes tal vez mi hermanito si tenga alguna oportunidad.

-Bien me estoy aburriendo, se quedaran asi o que.-dijo Jake, para luego besar a Leah, al parecer eran pareja luego dirigí mi mirada a Bella sonreía.

-Que tal unos cuantos juegos, lobos, vs vampiros, vs Ángeles.- dijo Bella

* * *

**Espero que lo dsifrutaran les agradesco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme Reviews.**

**Recuerden mandarlemos, suggerencias, dudas, etc.**

**En el proximo capi se reiran mucho, aun no lo escribo pero ya lo tengo en mi cabeza. jajaja. Bye, Cuidense, Besos.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


	10. Olimpiadas Miticas

**Los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenecen los que salieron de mi cabesitas. **

**Sorry las espera pero tuve un bloque y no sabia que escribir. Pero igual aqui se los dejo.**

**Disfrutenlo!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Olimpiadas Míticas

BPov

-¡¡¡¡Sí, Olimpiadas míticas!!!- grito Alice

-Bueno pues ¿por cuál empezamos?-pregunto Jake

-¿Qué tal de velocidad?- pregunto Kim

-Pues si puede ser, los vampiros corren normalmente, los lobos en su forma lobuna y nosotros con nuestras alas.- dije

-Me parece escojan un representante.- dijo Kyle.

-Nosotros escogemos a Edward, nadie le gana.- dijo Emmet

-Nosotros a Jake es el más veloz- dijo Leah dándole un beso a Jake, ellos hacían muy buena pareja.

-Nosotros a bella es la que mejor vuela.- dijo Alex

-Igual no ganaran.- dijo Emmet

-Aunque tengan tanta confianza nadie se compara a Edward.- dijo Jasper

-Jajaja, tienen mucha confianza, no saben a lo que se enfrentan.- dijo Quil

Jake es súper veloz.- dijo Embry

-Si nadie le gana a mi Jake.- dijo Leah agarrando a Jake del brazo.

-¡Esto será genial!- grito Seth

-Bueno marquemos el área de la carrera.- dijo Alice

Luego de marca los límites y condiciones tomamos nuestras posiciones. Mientras Kim y Alice tomaban posición en el centro para indicar la salida y algunas irían por las orillas de camino como árbitros. Levantaron el brazo y al unisonó gritaron:

-EN SUS MARCAS.-

-LISTOS.-

-FUERA.- dijeron

No se habían dado cuanta en cuando empezó a correr, iba ganando y tan solo estaba corriendo. Me dio gracias yo solo corría mientras ellos seguro estaban al máximo así que decidí poner mi máximo para que vieran quienes somos, extendí mis alas negras y me eleve del suelo y en cuestión de segundos estaba en la meta. Y la cruce.

Perdón por el retraso.- dije

**EmPov (**Emmet)

Por dios eso fue impresionante!!! Lo único que pude captar al final fue un rayo cruzo la meta y al detenerse vi que era Bella!!! Que velocidad que ni yo la vi!!!! Era un recorrido verdaderamente largo, y lo hizo en menos de un minuto. Espera ¿y los demás?

Luego como de quince minutos vi a lo lejos a Edward con Jake rozándole los tobillos. Edward le gano por cuestión de milímetros.

**KPov**

Bella les había ganado y por mucho, eso lo tenían bien claro, Jake se tumbo a descansar el si necesita respirar. Así que decidimos de restregarles nuestra victoria.

-Bueno creo que ganamos.- dijo Bella

-HA!!! Si demostramos que somos la raza más veloz.- dije

-Bueno pero esto son olimpiadas esta fue solo la primera competencia, eso no significa nada.- dijo Jake en su defensa.

-Si tiene razón. Así que vamos al siguiente juegos!!!!- grito Emmet

-Mm, pues por lo general en las olimpiadas humanas también hay concurso de salto pero seria algo injusto ya que ustedes tiene alas.- dijo Kate

-Supongo que es cierto.- dijo Alex

Mm, de que podemos hacer ahora…….- dijo Leah

-¡Ah ya se! De lucha.- dije yo.

-Claro!!!! En esta me apunto yo ¿verdad hermanos?- pregunto Emmet

-Claro Em.- le respondió Alice

-De nosotros ira Quil.- dijo Embry, la verdad es que Quil se podía comparara con Emmet era caso tan grande como Jacob.

-De nosotros ira Kyle.- dijo Bella, ellos trataron de aguantar la risa, era cierto Kyle era al menos media cabeza mas bajo que ellos PERO ello no sabían lo que mi Kyle podía hacer, jajaja.

-Muy bien las reglas serán sencillas: 1. Nada de matar a otro, será por rondas; 2. No pueden recibir ayudo de sus amigos de ningún tipo, pondremos un campo de fuerza para que no entren fuerzas externas; 3. Los competidores no pueden hacer complot 2 contra uno al propio; esas son las reglas. Alice deja de intentarlo no podrás ver nada el campo esta puesto.- dijo Bella

-Las rondas serán así: Primero Emmet contra Quil, y el ganador contra Kyle.- dijo Alex

-¿Por que el ganador tiene que ir con ese debilucho?- pregunto Emmet, escuche a mi querido Kyle gruñir.

-Por queeee, el es mas fuerte que ustedes 2 juntos es el mejor guerrero y es mejor que solo le de una paliza a uno que a ambos así solo sufrirá el mas fuerte.- dije.

- _Gracias, te amo_- me dijo Kyle mentalmente yo le sonreí los 2 estúpidos estaba riendo pero Kyle no les hiso mas caso. Quil se fue tras los arboles y se transformo y regreso.

-Bien listos Emmet y Quil.- dije ellos asintieron.- empiecen.

Y empezaron la pelea entre patadas, golpes y mordiscos al final gano Emmet estaba posicionado debajo de Quil inmovilizado.

-Bien esta ronda la gano Quil Ataera **(no se si se escribe así)**. Se enfrentara contra Kyle Parker.- dije y Quil ladro y rio por lo bajo.

-Bien a sus posiciones.- dije

Kyle y Quil se posicionaron en posiciones de pelea.

-Empiecen.- grite

Quil empezó a atacar, pero Kyle lo esquivaba sin dificultad, Kyle de repente estampo un golpe en el estomago de Quil y esta callo al suelo, así estuvieron por 5 minutos hasta que Quil estaba muy cansado.

-Vamos Kyle termínalo ya que me aburrí hoy no es día de ser caballeroso y evitar hacer daño.- dijo Bella

-De acuerdo.- dijo y de su mano salió una energía negra con la cual toco a Quil y este dejo de moverse y callo al suelo exhausto.

-El ganador es el ángel Kyle Parker.- grite y me acerque a Kyle y lo bese.- Buen trabajo.- le dije

-Gracias.- me respondió y sonrió.

**BPov**

Jajá. Fue genial definitivamente de los 2 concursos hechos hasta ahora habíamos ganado ambos. Claro y ganaremos el resto. Emmet estaba en shock al ver tal agilidad velocidad y fuerza en Kyle no se lo espero, hmp para que aprenda a no subestimarnos.

En el siguiente concurso participarían Kim, Jasper y Leah. El concurso seria de Estrategia. Según Emmet y los chicos lobos era aburrido, ya que el concurso de estrategia constaba en una partida de ajedrez. Agregando claro las ventajas que cada uno tenga. Pero les explique que en caso de una pelea la estrategia es algo muy importante así que era buena practicarla para mejorarla.

-Bien la primera ronda será de Leah contra Kim.- dijo Rosalie.

-Hmp, no perderé.- dijo Leah

-Pues que tengas suerte ya que yo pienso ganar.- le dijo Kim

Y así empezó la partida tenia que admitir las técnicas de Leah eran muy buenas pero ella no conoce la forma en la que Kim planea las suyas. Primero se deja perder ventaja para ver como lucha su rival y crea una estrategia específica para ese rival y luego la aplica contrarrestando las técnicas del enemigo y siempre gana. Siempre nos gana a nosotros es la mejor en ello. Tal como Kyle es el mejor en la lucha a cuerpo y yo en vuelo. Alrededor de 10 minutos después Kim había derrotado a Leah, esta estaba furiosa.

-No puede ser que perdí.- dijo y se fue con Jake.

-Bien hecho preciosa.- le dijo Kyle a Kim.- suerte en la próxima.-

-Claro.- dijo esta yendo a sentarse de nuevo en el tablero.

Estábamos en el cuarto de juegos dentro de la casa. Jasper se veía pensativo y tuve curiosidad y leí su mente antes de que empezara la competencia.

_-Hmp, al parecer su estrategia se basa en darle confianza a su oponente y cuando este crea la partida ganada da sus mejores jugadas para ganar atacando desde el punto débil mas cerco interesante pero ahora que se su estrategia puedo buscar la forma de contrarrestarla.-_ pensó Jasper.

Hay Jasper supongo que tienes razón en parte se deje perder ventaja no para darte confianza si no para analizar tu movimiento y de ahí crea la estrategia, una diferente cada vez, nunca repite una estrategia. Y ahora tu dándote confianza de que ganaras ya por que sabes su estrategia. No tienes ni idea. Y Rosalie que puso a Kim y a Leah a darle primero a propósito para que Jasper viera sus estrategias más bien causara que pierda. Pobre.

Y así fue Jasper se confió haciendo movimientos que según el contrarrestaría la táctica de Kim pero luego de 10 minutos Kim cambio la estrategia en cuestión de una jugada, sabia lo que Jasper pensaba lo vio en sus movimientos y cambio por completo de táctica para confundirlo, y luego de 5 minutos Kim había ganado.

-Si!!!!!, gane wiiiiii!!!!!.- a lo que Kyle Alex y yo reímos.

-Pe- pero como si tu estrategia la cambiaste de pronto y…y.- dijo Jasper todo confundido.

-Eso te pasa por confiarte, según tu el ver como jugaba contra Leah podrías ver mi táctica y contrarrestarla, pero te digo tu y Leah tienen formas diferentes de jugar así como estrategias diferentes y ahí que adaptarse a la de cada uno, yo nunca repito una estrategia, jajá.- dijo Kim. Jasper asintió.

-Entiendo- dijo

-Pues bien solo queda una competencia.- dije

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!!!**

**Pero como ya les dije tuve un bloqueo, quiero agradecerles a mis amigas que me ayudaron apoder seguir con el capi y salir del bloque. Gracias a:**

**Gristina, Mafer y Hana-Chan se los agradesco sin ustedes seguro duro mucho mas. Y tambien a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme reviews que me animan a seguri con el fic. Grax**

**Dejen Reviews, sugerencias, dudas criticas constructivas, etc. Bye**

**Priscila Cullen 1410 :)**


	11. Competencia del Amor

**Los personajes de Twilight NO me pertenecen solo los que salieron de mi cabesita.**

**Lamento la tardansa pero aqui se los dejo.**

**Disfrutenlo!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Competencia del Amor

**BPov**

-Muy bien la ultima competencia será de rastreo ¿les parece?- dije a lo que los demás asintieron.- Bien nuestro representante será Alex.-

-De nosotros será Embry.- dijo Jake

**EPov**

-Bien de nosotros ¿quien será?-pregunto Jasper

-Oye Kate no nos habías dicho que eras buena rastreando, tuviste que rastrear a tu hermana por largo tiempo.- pregunto Alice

-Pues si yo podría hacerlo, si ustedes me lo permitan.- dije Kate

-Genial!!!!- grito Alice

-¿Ya saben quien los representara?- pregunto Bella

-Si lo hará Kate.- dije yo

-De acuerdo entonces lo haremos así. Haremos una lista de cosas entre los que no participamos, y luego los concursantes tendrán que buscar las cosas y el que traigas las cosas primero gana de acuerdo.- dijo Bella y asentimos

-Bien ustedes, los encerrare en una burbuja donde no podrán escuchar nada, para que así no escuchen que cosas serán las que deban buscar ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto bella pregunto bella refiriéndose a los participantes ósea Kate, Embry, y Alex.

**APov (Alex)**

Al fin era mi turno y en lo que más me gustaba, era genial era el mejor rastreador ese siempre era mi trabajo, lo único que me hacia sentir incomodo era que fuera contra Kate, tongo solo un día de conocerla lo se pero algo en mi se emociona cada ves que la veo, me siento muy cómoda con ella, creo….creo que…. Creo que estoy enamorado. Quiero halar con ella decirle lo que siento aunque sea precipitado ocupo que lo sepa. Aunque antes deberé de hablar con Bella ella seguro me entenderá. Ya lo habíamos hablado y estaríamos juntos hasta que cada uno encontrara su alma gemela, como lo acabo de hacer. Bella y los otros están haciendo la lista de la búsqueda aunque amo a Kate, no perderé esta la confianza de otros en mi y no los defraudare por un amor quie aun no se si será correspondido.

**KPov (Kate)**

Tal ves para algunos suene una locura pero me estaba enamorando de Alex ahhh… un amor prohibido el ya tenia pareja, pero no puedo evitarlo desde que lo conocí hace unas horas no puedo dejar de verlo me siento tan segura a su lado, me siento feliz completa al fin luego de años de soledad en mi interior, aunque sea un amor prohibido me conformo con estar a su lado en amistad, el poder estar cerca de el seria lo mejor me sentiría tan bien aunque se que para el no significara mucho, pero para mi si. En eso se acercaron los chicos ya habían hecho la lista y no la venían a leer.

**BPov**

La lista la habíamos hecho entre todos para no poner injusticias según ellos, el concurso seria que tenían que buscar las cosas y al tenerlas todas volverían por petición de los otros eran cosas algunas muy alejadas para evitar la trampa de conocer el terreno y demás, dios si que se quejan. La habíamos terminado e íbamos a donde los chicos a leerla.

-Muy bien primero las reglas:

No pueden robarles las cosas a los demás, estaremos vigilando.

No pueden pedir las cosas en tiendas ni nada por el estilo

No pueden sobornarnos por ayuda, igual no nos dejaremos. Ya que se vigilara entre todas las razas a cada uno.

¿Entendieron?- preguntó bella y ellos asintieron.

-Bien esta es la lista de las cosas que deberán buscar, la hemos hecho entre todos para evitar la trampa, y demás, échenle un vistazo y memorícenla.- dije mostrándoles la lista era difícil cosas muy alejadas pero era la idea.

Lista de Cosas de Búsqueda:

Agua Salado

Bellotas

Hielo

Madera de Arce

Hojas de palmeras

Arena

Eran pocas cosas pero entre cada una para poder encontrarlas habían grandes distancias por lo que no solo harían rastreo sino también velocidad de alguna forma.

Alice se adelanto y dijo:

-EN SUS MARCAQS….

LISTOS….

Fuera…- grito, y salieron corriendo.

**APov (Alex)**

Salí corriendo seria emocionante las cosas a grandes distancias además de que hay que buscar como cargarlas y demás, contra un lobo y una bella vampira para demostrar la superioridad de los ángeles.

**EPov**

Estuvimos vigilándolos de cerca, sin tener contacto uno de cada raza vigilándolos por ratos de a dos uno de la raza correspondiente y otro de otra. Luego regresamos a la casa a esperarlos.

Habían pasado como 3 horas y de repente bella se pudo de pie y salió de la casa seguido de los demás ángeles con una sonrisa, salimos los demás detrás de ellos.

A lo lejos se veía una figura esperaos a ver quien era, de las sombras salió…..Alex, Emmet, Rose, Alice, y Jasper, junto con los lobos maldijeron tanto verbalmente como mentalmente, mientras los ángeles reían de oreja a oreja.

-Siento la tardanza.- dijo al llegar

-No te preocupes.- le dijeron bella y Kim a la vez.

-Así se hace hombre, ahora hay que esperar a los otros 2.- dijo Kyle, a lo que Alex asintió.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después vimos a dos figureas acercarse eran Kate y Embry venían casi iguales se estaba acercando mas y mas y al final…….EMPATARON!!!!

-Demonios.- grito Emmet

-Hmp, bueno Bella nosotros nos tenemos que retirar, fue un día genial aunque pudo ser mejor.- dijo Jake

-Jajaja, bien por que los demás no entramos y nos sentamos para que estos 3 descansen.- dijo bella, los lobos se retiraron y nosotros comenzamos a entrar, pude ver como Bella esperaba a Alex lo cual me enfureció.

**BPov**

Luego de decirles que entraran Alex me pidió mentalmente que quisiera hablar conmigo en privado así que fuimos al interior del bosque, donde nadie escuchara.

-Mira Bella la cosa es que…………… encontré a mi alma gemela, desde que vi a Kate entrar por la puerta, no se no pude dejar de verla y luego al hablar con ella…-dijo

-Si, si ya no te pongas cursi, estas enamorado de ella, de eso me di cuenta hace mucho y estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo.- dije

-Pero…- dijo

-Nada ve y habla con ella.- dije, asintió

**APov (Alex)**

Llegue rápido, y Kate estaba fuera esperándome como le pedí mentalmente.

-Kate quiero decirte algo.- dije

-Si dime.- dijo ella

-Tal ves te suene algo raro se que apenas nos conocimos, pero yo me eh……yo me he enamorado de ti.- le dije

-¿¡que!?- dijo

- Es cierto se que pensé que estaba con Bella y que la amaba, si lo hago pero como a una hermana estábamos juntos para protegernos, hasta que encontráramos nuestras almas gemelas, y yo ya lo hice desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta esta mañana y te vi.- dije

-No puede ser.- dijo, pensé que se estaba negando pero….

De repente me beso su boca sabia mejor de lo que había esperado, fue un beso que me llevo al cielo. Np sepáranos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Pensé que solo seria un amor imposible.- dijo

-Nada es imposible.- dije y la volví a besar.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!**

**Les agradesco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme reviews que me animan a escribir.**

**AVISO:Lamento mucho no haberles avisado antes y decirles que el fic esta terminando el proximo capi sera el capitulo final. Pondre el proximo y ultimo capi pronto, se llamara: Como debe ser.**

**Luego de esto les aviso que empesare a escribir otro Fic en español se lllamara: **

**-I am already grown up. (yo ya estoy crecida)**

**sera un BxE y un AxJ, ya que son mis parejas favoritas.**

**EL trama sera:**

**Emmet, Edward y Jasper tienen 27 años, Rose 24 y Alice y Bella 19. Emmet y Bella son hermanos, al igual que Edward y Alice. Se conocen desde siempre. Bella esta enamorada de Edward y Alice de Jasper. Pero ellos solo las ven como unas niñas pequeñas. Que haran ellas para demostrar que no lo son? BxE AxJ**

** Lo pienso empesar a escribir pronto asi que los invito a leerlo y a estar atentos. Grax a todos!!!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


	12. Como Debe Ser

**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo son miso los que salieron de mi cabesita.**

**Aqui les dejo muy agradecida el ultimo capi de este fic.**

**Disfrutenlo!!!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo Final: Como debe ser

**BPov**

Luego de explicarles toda la situación a los demás para que no pensaran más aparecieron Alex y Kate y me sonrieron.

-Hola a todos.-dijo Kate en lo que se sentaban solo que Kate al sentarse Alex la jalo quedando ella sentada en su piernas.

**EPov**

La verdad me sentía súper feliz el saber que bella no lo amaba me daría otra oportunidad de recuperarla lo había decidido, hoy mismo hablaría con ella.

-Oigan que tal si cantamos algo, tengo ganas.- dijo Kim

-De acuerdo, primero las chicas.- dijo Bella y todas se pusieron de pie en lo que Kim les dio un micrófono a cada una y bella encendió el equipo y la música empezó a sonar.

_Bad Boys, Sad Girls (Tata Young)__  
__La la la la....  
__Got a ace up my sleeve if  
you know what I mean  
You got a poker face most girls  
would buy but la la la I__[Chorus]__  
I know that you play that game  
I used to play the same  
Bad boys, sad girls  
Bad, bad boy__[Chorus]__[Chorus]_

Recent rumors tells me  
That you've been going crazy  
You don't know if, You should laugh or cry

You didn't think that I would  
Never thought that I could  
Say no to you, let me tell you why

I walk a step ahead of you  
Cause I see myself in you, so

I've been down that alley too  
Know all the tricks like you  
Bad boys, sad girls  
I'm talking 'bout you

So if you really want to  
Get close with me you ought to  
Lose the drama, and change  
your attitude, see  
Cause I don't like pretending  
No, I just want the real thing  
Baby, your story, ain't good enough for me

Cause I used to break a heart in two  
And that's why I'm nobody's fool

La la la la....  
You think that you got me  
by now but you don't  
La la la la....  
But I've got some tricks of my own  
La la la la....  
Got a ace up my sleeve if  
you know what I mean  
You got a poker face most girl  
would buy but la la la I

La música termino. Estábamos que no podíamos movernos, no imagine el ver a Bella moverse asi tan cerca mito.

-Eso estuvo genial.- dijo Alex

-Wow.- dijimos los demás, en eso el teléfono sonó.

-Sip, ahora le toca a los chicos cantar una canción.- dijo Kim y nos hiso hacerlo. Puso la música y esta comenzó.

_Crazy for this Girl (Evan and Jaron)_

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind__I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Chorus:  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me  
thinking about her  
constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on  
without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know  
what I know now

Chorus

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the  
rest of my life  
With you

Chorus 2x

Terminamos de cantar y las chicas nos aplaudieron. En eso sonó el teléfono.

-Yo atiendo.- dijo Alex, entonces decidí hacerlo y me acerque a Bella.

-Olle Bella ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?- pregunto

-Claro vamos afuera.- dijo y salimos y caminamos por el bosque. Me detuve y comencé a habla

-Mira Bella, la cosa es bella que, yo te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, te deje por que luego del incidente en tu cumpleaños, creí que era peligroso para ti estar conmigo una humana no debía salir con un vampiro.- le dije

-¿Una humana, acaso pensabas dejarme asi?-pregunto

-No Bella pero quería dar mas tiempo, que vivieras todas las experiencias humanas posibles antes de…..quitarte el alma.- dije

-¿Hablas enserio?- me pregunto, suavizando la mirada, solo asentí.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, empezó como un beso dulce y tierno cargado de amor que se fue haciendo mas veloz y lleno de pasión. No separamos lentamente. Y ´pego su frente a la mía.

-Te amo.- le dijo

-Y yo a ti.- dijo

-Al final todo esta como debe estar.- dije

-¿Y como debe estar?- pregunto inocentemente, yo sonreí.

-Tu, Yo, juntos por siempre.- le dije

-Por siempre y para siempre.- dijo y me beso de nuevo

Fin

* * *

**Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado el fic y les agradesco que se tomaran el tiempo de leerlo y enviarme reviews.**

**Los invito a en un futuro leer el fic que estoy por poner se llama: **

**I Am Already Grown Up**

**Trama: ****Lo pondre pronto ya que tengo un monto de ideas rondandome en la cabeza que siento que explotara. jaja. Grax a todos!!!**

**Emmet, Edward y Jasper tienen 27 años, Rose 24 y Alice y Bella 19. Emmet y Bella son hermanos, al igual que Edward y Alice. Se conocen desde siempre. Bella esta enamorada de Edward y Alice de Jasper. Pero ellos solo las ven como unas niñas pequeñas. Que haran ellas para demostrar que no lo son? BxE AxJ**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**


End file.
